Shattered(Sequel to Gone)
by ReghanLOVE
Summary: SEQUEL! READ GONE FIRST! Thomas O'hare is back, and he's not playing games. This time he has a plan. He's going to get his revenge no matter what it takes. Rated T for language and other things
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:THIS IS A SEQUEL! READ GONE FIRST!**

 **It's finally here! The sequel to Gone woohoo! I rewrote the beginning of this chapter a few times haha. I decided this was the version I was the best. There are some things I need to fill y'all in on so that this makes sense.**

 **First thing-Emily went back to Interpol. Her team needs her, she can't stay forever, but she will be back.**

 **Second thing- Bella is an old friend of Thomas's that owes him a favor. She's not super important, although she may return to the story at a later time.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Lots of effort was put into this so I really hope you love it! :)**

 _ **2 Months After Gone**_

"What the hell do you mean she's not out there?" Derek asked, a feeling of dread washed over him as he stared at JJ.

"She's not out there Morgan. You need to stay calm. Are you sure she didn't go for a walk?" JJ asked, trying to bite back the panic that was beginning to rise up.

"She said, "I just need some air honey, I'll be right back. No Derek, you don't need to come with me I'll be fine. I'll only be a minute." Reid appeared from Morgan and spoke before he could.

"She was pretty drunk, you know how she gets when she drinks. Maybe she wandered off, we should go look for her. I'll go get the others." JJ ran off to retrieve Rossi and Hotch.

Morgan waited for her to return and felt a sense of guilt. Thomas O'hare hadn't been found yet. It had been two months and there was no sign of him.

The team had been cooped up in the BAU since the whole mess started. They needed a break and after some convincing, Hotch agreed to let everyone go out for a drink or six as long as they all went together.

Derek wasn't drinking since he was the driver and he wanted to look after everyone else, especially Penelope Garcia. He knew she was still grieving the loss of Kevin lynch, even if she refused to talk about it.

Derek had been there for her as much as he could, but she'd been shutting him and everyone else out ever since she'd told him about the photo albums. After he found out about the albums, he lost his temper. He wasn't mad at her, not at all, but of course when Derek stormed out, Penelope jumped to that conclusion.

He'd apologized many times since then, but she'd still been distant, which was why he'd sent JJ out to get her. Tonight was the first night he'd actually seen her start to loosen up and now she was gone.

Morgan was pulled from his thoughts when Reid placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go find her Morgan." He said, already heading for the door.

Morgan followed quickly.

OOOOOOOO

"Penelope! Babygirl, are you out here?" Morgan called, looking around. The team came out and they all split into teams of two.

Morgan was beginning to panic when after fifteen minutes she was still nowhere to be found.

"Hey, we'll find her." Reid said, though Morgan could see the worry on Reid's face. "Maybe the others already have, let's head back."

OOOOOO

Thomas had been planning and traveling for the past month and a half. He'd only been back for about twelve days, but he'd been watching the BAU carefully. That tech guy who'd hired him to take out Derek Morgan had showed him a few tricks. Thomas now knew how to hack into camera feeds.

He was beginning to think that the team would never leave. He'd watched them eat, sleep and even shower at the BAU.

Every night he sat outside in his new Silver Prius and watched, just waiting for them to leave. He was always careful to stay far enough away and hidden. They couldn't stay there forever, they would have to leave eventually and when they did, he would get them.

OOOOOOOO

A wave of excitement ran through Thomas as he watched each team member enter the SUVs. He'd been researching the members of the team. He knew so much about each team member now. You would have been proud Kevin, he thought to himself smirking. If you weren't so..dead. He laughed at himself.

OOOOOO

He followed them very carefully. He couldn't risk being recognized by them. If any of them saw him, his plan would fail and he just couldn't stand the idea of losing to THEM.

OOOOOO

Aaron Hotchner got out first, followed by the rest of the team. Thomas had a feeling that if he just sat tight and waited, the opportunity would present itself and an hour later, it did.

He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Bella, it's time. Go now." He had texted her to meet him here and he watched as she got out of the car and approached the drunk tech analyst.

OOOOOO

"Do you need some help hon. Here, drink this." The girl pulled out a water bottle and handed it to her. "Drink this, it'll help."

Penelope was too dizzy to stand and was grateful for the woman's help. "Thanks." She managed, the word came out like mush

Penelope took the water and drank. She'd hadn't realized just how thirsty she was until that moment. She drank most of the bottle in one swig. A minute later everything started to go all fuzzy. At first Penelope assumed it was the alcohol, but after another minute, she began to feel extremely drowsy.

"W-wait, I..." Penelope's mouth felt dry and her words came out all slurred together.

The now blurry girl looked worried and Penelope tried to stand. She couldn't find her feet and struggled to stay awake. Something wasn't right. She fought against the drowsiness and quickly began to loose consciousness.

"Here let me help you." The girl said and Penelope gratefully took it. She closed her eyes as the world swayed around her. She didn't even realize that the girl wasn't leading her inside. She was too out of it to notice. She began to drift off and the girl struggled to carry her.

OOOOOO

As they neared the car, Thomas jumped out to help. Penelope Garcia was nearly passed out and Bella was struggling to hold her weight.

Together, however, they easily managed to get her to the car and lift her inside.

"Thank you my love." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"No need darling, I owed you. Now we're even. See you around."

He got in the car, watching her walk away. A moment later he started the car and drove away, with his blonde techie right where he wanted her.

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think! Do you like the title? Which characters would you like to hear from? Should Madison appear in the sequel? How's penelope going to react to her kidnapping? How are the others going to react? I'd love to hear your predictions! Review please :) #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SURPRISE! I wasn't planning to post this tonight as I've been trying to focus on my audition, but I started writing and two hours later this chapter was born. So here it is! I hope you love it :)**

"Wake up girl! It's time to get started!" Thomas shouted.

Penelope groaned, but didn't open her eyes. Her head was pounding and she couldn't remember where she was or how she'd gotten there. She'd clearly had way to much to drink the night before and thought maybe she was dreaming.

"I said wake the fuck up! It's time to play a little game." He laughed.

Penelope realized she was shivering, it was cold...but her apartment was never cold. She had a creeping suspicion that she wasn't dreaming and her eyes flew open. "Thomas?" Her eyes went wide and she knew she was in trouble as soon as she saw his face. She didn't know how to handle a situation like this, not like JJ, Reid, Hotch, Morgan or Rossi would. They were the profilers. They were the ones who can face to face with unsubs. Not her, not Penelope Garcia. She liked to be as far away from them as possible, but now here she was face to face with a killer.

"Ahhh good, you're up, let's play." He seemed excited which only scared Penelope even more.

"Wh-what?" That was the only thing she could think to say. She clutched her head, willing the pain to go away.

"The rules are simple. You just have to answer my questions. If you refuse to answer or lie, I will take this knife and give you a nice new scar." He held up the knife and Penelope nodded, terrified.

"Do you agree to these rules? I need to hear it." Thomas ordered her to speak.

"Y-yes I agree." Penelope squeaked.

"Wonderful, let's begin then. How long have you worked with the FBI?" Thomas asked, practically stroking the knife.

"Almost fourteen years." She answered quickly, looking down at her bound hands.

"Hmm interesting and before you joined the FBI what did you do?" Thomas asked.

These questions were merely so he could get to know her, like Derek knew her. He needed to figure out what it was about her that was so special.

"I was a hacker until I got caught." She stopped, not wanting to give him more than he asked for.

"And what happened after you were caught?" He asked a little intrigued by this new information.

"They offered me a job." She stated simply.

"And just like that you were their new pet. Do you think they actually care that much about you? They only call you when they need information. How do you know they care?" Thomas waited, watching for a reaction.

"We're a family. We all hang out outside of work. Derek and jj especially, they call me all the time, I-" Thomas lifted his hand and slapped her across the face to shut her up.

"Shut up!" He shouted.

Penelope closed her mouth and tried to stay calm. Her hand automatically went to her already swelling cheek.

"And now it's time for a show. This is going to be fun."

Penelope watched as he turned away from her. When she saw what he was doing she started to sob. Thomas was setting up a camera and she knew exactly who would be watching.

OOOOOOOO

"This is where you'll be working. Get settled and start on those surveillance videos, let us know when you have something." Hotch said to their new temporary tech analyst.

Abby Lockhart was the youngest retired tech analyst. She had retired after she won the lottery at the age of 29, but now five years later here she was.

She was familiar with Penelope Garcia as she'd worked with her once before. When agent Hotchner called her she couldn't turn him down. Penelope Garcia was one of the sweetest woman that Abby had ever met and she wanted to help them find her. She went to the chair and sat down, getting started right away.

OOOOOOOO

"Morgan you need to calm down. Getting angry won't help anyone." Hotch was finding it difficult to stay calm himself. His team was falling apart and it was up to him to keep it together. "Rossi, Reid and I are going back to the crime scene. You and JJ stay here and help miss Lockhart in any way you can. Oh and someone needs to call Emily and let her know what's going on." Hotch said.

"On it." JJ stood and pulled out her phone and walked away. She didn't know if she could tell Emily without breaking down, but she couldn't do it in front of Morgan. She needed him to keep it together and if she lost it in front of him, it would just make things more difficult.

OOOOOOOOOO

She walked to the ladies room. When she was safely inside and alone she slid down against the door to a sitting position.

She stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room and took deep breaths

. Pen was strong, but she wasn't strong in the same way the rest of the team was. There was no way to know how this was going to end.

She looked at the phone in her hand and took a deep breath before dialing Emily's number.

"Emily Prentiss speaking." She sounded tired and JJ realized what time it was there.

"Emily, it's JJ." She said quietly.

"JJ, is everything okay? Did you catch him?" Emily asked, more alert.

"No, Em..." JJ struggled to get the words out. Saying it out loud made it true. "He got her Em." JJ fought the sobs that threatened to overcome her.

"Her? Who does he have JJ?" Emily got out of bed and began packing, while she waited for JJ to respond.

"Penelope, he got Pen." JJ stopped fighting and started to cry.

"Oh god." Emily quickly finished packing. She zipped up her bag, already heading towards the door when she next spoke. "I'm on my way JJ, we'll find her. Stay strong, she needs us to be strong."

"You're right, it's just hard to think of her like that..." JJ trailed off.

"I know honey I know. I'll be there as soon as I can okay? How's everyone else holding up?" Emily asked.

"You mean Morgan...he's, well he's angry, but he'll be okay. Get here safe Em." JJ wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Call me as soon as you knowing anything. See you soon." Emily locked the door behind her and went to let her boss know that she was leaving again.

JJ found Morgan standing outside Penelope's office. He seemed hesitant to go in and JJ understood why.

JJ headed straight for him and pulled him into a hug. "She's strong. She'll be okay."

Morgan was surprised, but he went with it. He rested and hand on her back and hugged her. He wasn't sure who needed this more, JJ or himself.

When they released each other Morgan noticed that her eyes were all red.

"I'm gonna go home, take a shower, clear my head. I'll be back in twenty minutes. He's not after me, don't look at me like that. I'll be back I promise." She rushed out, desperately needing to get out. If she was going to find her friend, she wasn't going to do it like this. "Keep fighting Pen, we're coming." She whispered as she walked to her car.

 **A/N What do you guys think? What's going to happen with the camera? What do you think of the tech analyst they brought in(From what little you've seen)? What do you think he's going to ask? What do you think of the team's reactions so far? Did you like the phone call? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Please review and share your predictions! #IloveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Auditions are over and I am back to writing! I have two chapters done woohoo! The other one will be posted in a few hours :) Thank you for all the reviews and such! You know I love to hear from y'all! :)**

"We're going to send your friends a little video and if you behave, I may let you speak with them. Of course the call won't be traceable." Thomas smirked.

Penelope's eyes widened and she nodded quickly. She didn't want to participate in this sick game of truth or slice, but she didn't really have a choice.

Thomas pressed the button on the camera and didn't waste any time. "Tell me about your family." Thomas demanded.

"I don't have one, my team is my family." Penelope said, without looking up.

"You mean there all dead..." The way he said it made Penelope wince.

"Yes." She whispered, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"So tell me about them. What happened?" He asked with mock concern.

"Drunk driver, I was eighteen." Penelope mumbled reluctantly.

"Why do you look so guilty Penny?" Thomas sounded sickeningly excited.

Penelope bit her lip trying to keep more tears from escaping.

"They were looking for me." Penelope hated talking about that night. It still haunted her as it would haunt her forever.

"Oh poor Penny. She ran away and her parents died trying to save her. Boohoo." Thomas was teasing her, egging her on. "At least you had parents. For eighteen years you had a mom and a dad. Some of us didn't even get that." Thomas seemed angry now and Penelope knew better than to respond.

"Who's your favorite member of the team?" Thomas asked suddenly.

Penelope looked at him confused, where had that come from?

"Answer the question or you'll have a shiny new scar." Thomas threatened, moving closer to her.

"I don't have one. I love all of them." She answered back honestly.

"Wrong answer." Thomas lunged forward so fast that Penelope had no time to move. He knelt beside her and pressed the knife to the top of her right breast. Penelope cried out in pain as the knife sliced across her chest, just deep enough to leave a permanent scar.

Thomas stood up and walked quickly to the other side of the room. He grabbed something and threw it in her direction. She quickly realized what it was and picked it up, holding it to her open wound. She pressed the towel tightly, trying to stop the bleeding. It wasn't a deadly wound, but it was enough to let her know that he wasn't messing around.

"Now, answer the goddamn question!" Thomas roared.

"Jennifer Jareau." She said quickly. She knew that he expected her to say Derek Morgan and she didn't want to give him that satisfaction. Thomas didn't even try to hide his surprise.

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes at her, clearly suspicious.

"We hang out the most, she's always there when I need her and we have the most in common. Not to mention the fact that she gave me the most adorable godson. She's my best friend." She said. None of what she said was a lie. Derek Morgan was not her favorite, but neither was Jennifer Jareau. She didn't have a favorite, she loved them all.

All of what she'd said about JJ was true. She knew that the team would understand when they received the video.

"And your least favorite member?" Thomas asked.

Penelope didn't expect this question either, although she should have. Get answer was a reflex. She knew it was stupid as soon as she said it.

"I love them all." She answered automatically.

"You bitch! If there's a favorite, there's always a least favorite. I was the least favorite in my family, but sweet little Liam was the favorite." Penelope saw what was happening, but couldn't move. She was paralyzed with fear. Thomas held out the gun, aiming it straight at her.

"Now tell me, who your least favorite team member is or I'll put a nice big whole in your leg." Thomas laughed as Penelope shook with terror.

OOOOOOO

It was three hours later and the team was back at the round table. Emily was due to arrive any minute and the team anxiously awaited her arrival. They were discussing Thomas and the idea of releasing a story to the media.

"It's too risky. He's too in predictable. We don't know what angers him. If we say something and it sets him off he could kill her." Hotch said.

"What if we offer him something. Like a trade. I could-" Morgan was quickly cut off.

"Don't even think about finishing that thought. You are not an object and we aren't going to let you do that. He would probably just kill you both."

All eyes turned to the doorway, knowing who had spoken.

JJ was out of her seat in seconds and Emily set down her bags and opened her arms to her friend.

JJ practically threw herself at Emily, pulling her into a desperate embrace.

Emily hugged her friend tightly. She had expected this, but what she didn't expect were the sudden silent sobs that seemed to come with no warning.

"Hey, come on JJ, let's go take a little breather okay?" She gently coaxed a very distressed looking JJ out of the room.

The rest of the team sat there silently. This had been hard on all of them and none of them were particularly shocked that JJ had broken down.

OOOOOO

Emily led her to an office that was currently unoccupied and held nothing other than an old couch.

"I'm sorry." JJ sobbed quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie. We're all a little on edge right now. It's totally understandable. Take your time, let it out. It doesn't help anything if you're holding all of this in." Emily rubbed her friend's back, giving her time to regain control.

After a few minutes JJ was able to speak. "I didn't realize how much I missed you until I saw you and then it made me realize how much I miss Penelope. Then I started thinking about how scared and alone she must feel and I just... lost it. I can't stand the thought of her being trapped somewhere with HIM." She said his name as if it was something completely disgusting.

Emily nodded. "I know, but she's smart and she's tough and she's one hell of a fighter. You know how much she hates guns but yet she shot someone to save Reid. And then she went to see him and watched him die even though it goes against everything she believed in."

JJ nodded. "You're right. She'll pull through. She'll hold on. She wouldn't give up without a fight."

Emily just nodded. They say in silence for a few minutes.

"We should head back." JJ said.

"Only if you're ready. Once we leave this room we need you to be one hundred percent focused." Emily said, taking JJ's hand and squeezing it.

JJ didn't get the chance to respond as Hotch appeared In the doorway.

"Thomas just sent us a video. We need you both in Garcia's office." JJ stood, ready to move, but Emily didn't.

"We'll be there in a second." Emily said. Hotch nodded and walked off.

"If you feel like you're losing it at any point, it's okay to leave the room and a take a minute. We don't know what's in this video. If it feels like too much. Nobody is going to judge you for feeling." Emily promised, pulling JJ into another hug.

JJ hugged her back. "I've really missed having you around Em."

"I've missed you guys too." They let go of each other and stood up. Emily kept hold of JJ's hand and they walked out of the office.

 **A/N: So what do you think? Like it, love it, hate it? What did you think of you Thomas interrogating Penelope? Did you like the Emily/JJ friendship scene? Reviewers are my favorite :) #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT NOOO WAYYYY! Only because I love you guys :)**

 **I have said it before and I will say it again. I do not right slash, femslash or romantic pairings of any sort. Purely the best of friendships :)**

 **I hope you love this chapter! Also I'm uploading Gone onto . I'm editing each chapter as I upload it. So there will be a tiny bits of details added to each chapter. You may or may not notice them. If you don't know what that website is, message me :)**

 **ENJOY :)**

"Now tell me, who your least favorite team member is or I'll put a nice big whole in your leg." The team watched as Thomas held a gun to their technical analyst. All of them were cringing on the inside just watching it.

JJ could feel herself starting to shake a little. Derek too was struggling. He wanted to look away, but at the same time he couldn't. Rossi looked a little shocked, Hotch was unreadable as always, Reid looked upset and Emily too, found herself holding back tears. The team was being held together by a thread.

"My least favorite team member is..." Penelope's voice was so quiet that the team had no idea what she'd said and apparently neither had Thomas because seconds later he was shouting again.

"Speak up Penelope or I'll shoot!" He yelled, spit flying everywhere.

Derek felt a tear slide down his cheek and wiped it away quickly, hoping no one had seen. Someone obviously had since Reid stepped closer to him and whispered, "He won't shoot her."

"How do you-" Morgan started to ask.

"Just trust me." Reid said, eyes still glued to the screen.

"I trust you kid." Morgan replied, focusing again on Penelope.

"My least favorite team member is David Rossi." Penelope said.

"Why?" Thomas demanded.

Everyone looked at Rossi except for Reid.

"I mean come on, the man's had six wives. How can anyone stand to be around a man who can't make up his mind and jumps around from woman to woman. Who knows how many more they'll be. It's disgusting."

The team stared at Rossi, shocked, but he seemed unphased.

"She's just telling him what he wants to hear." Reid explained before Rossi could speak.

"It's more than that." Rossi said, seemingly lost in thought.

"She knows he's only had three wives, there's something significant about the number six."

"Six, six, six." Reid said.

"So it has something to do with the devil?" Emily questioned.

"Not necessarily. Just wait. It's a clue, but it's not the only one. I'll be right back." Reid left the room and the rest of the team turned back to the video which had been paused.

Thomas asked a few pointless questions. He seemed to be stalling.

"He's stalling, why is he stalling?" Hotch asked nobody in particular.

"It's because of the way he uploaded the video. It's an anonymous site called vidsend. In order to upload a video and send it. The video has to be at least ten minutes. He's up to eight." Abby explained.

She'd been so quiet that some of the team members had almost forgotten she was there.

"So you can't track it." It was a statement, not a question. Abby didn't bother responding.

"Derek Morgan be expecting a call at exactly 5:30 PM. It won't be traceable, don't even bother. If you want to speak to your "babygirl" then you better answer when I call."

Thirty seconds later the video ended. Hotch looked at his watch. It was 5:25.

"Five minutes until he calls. Morgan you have your phone?"

Derek reached into his pocket. The team stood around him and they all just waited.

At exactly 5:30 Derek's phone rang. He picked it up on speaker.

"What do you want you sick son of a-" Derek started.

"Now now Derek, if you want to speak to Penelope you must ask me nicely." Thomas taunted him.

"Thomas I would like to speak with Penelope please." Derek gritted his teeth.

A moment later he heard a familiar voice.

"Derek?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, yes it's me babygirl. Are you okay?" Derek asked. After a few seconds he realized that it was a dumb question, but she answered anyway.

"I'm scared." They could hear her sobbing.

"I know you are babygirl. I'm sorry, it's my fault. I shouldn't have let you go out alone." Derek felt a little sick to his stomach hearing how weak and scared she sounded. But he knew she wasn't weak.

"PG, stay strong. We're going to find you. Keep fighting, stay alive because we're coming." Emily said speaking up. Repeating similar words that had once been said to her by Penelope Garcia herself.

"I love you guys." Penelope reminded them. She knew they already knew that, but it felt like she needed to say it.

"we love you too pen!" JJ said, trying not to cry herself.

"Garcia, are you in a church?" Reid was suddenly back in the room.

"I knew you'd figure it out, with the GODson thing and the six thing! I'm not quite sure, but I think it is, or at least it used to be." Penelope whispered quiet enough that Thomas couldn't hear. "There's a giant cross and lots of pictures of Jesus and a stained glass window and-" Penelope broke off and everyone froze when they heard her scream.

Thomas grabbed Penelope by the hair. "No whispering! We don't have secrets now do we...? Now what were you telling them?" Penelope cried out again as he dragged her by her hair.

"Nothing! I swear! Say your goodbyes, you have thirty seconds." Thomas said.

Penelope started to sob harder as he walked a little ways away.

"Please hurry, I love you." She said.

"Babygirl, we will find you. We will never give up on you, not for a second so don't you dare give up on us." Derek was crying now. He heard the pain and the fear in her voice and it broke his heart to hear his best friend hurting like that.

"I won't, I promise-" Thomas snatched the phone. "Time's up. Bring me any agent except Aaron Hotchner. If I don't have one of you before this time tomorrow, she dies. Your choice." A few moments later the line went dead.

Derek placed the phone on the desk and walked out of the room without a word. Anger bubbled inside him and hot tears rolled down his cheeks. "DAMNIT!" He shouted to no one. He went to his office, slamming the door behind him.

OOOOOOO

That was more than JJ could handle. She quietly left the room and went to the room she was staying in. Silent tears poured down her cheeks and she curled up on the bed. That bastard was going to hell and she wanted to be the one to put him there.

OOOOOOO

Emily let her go. It was hard even for her to hear Garcia's screams of pain. Normally she compartmentalized insanely well, but this was too much. Her eyes met Hotch's and even he seemed uncomfortable.

Reid was researching old churches within Virginia and Rossi seemed to be lost in thought. The team was a mess without their colorful tech analyst to keep them smiling. They needed to find her and they needed to find her soon. There was no way Hotch was letting any of them walking into his trap.

 **A/N: Please review! What do you think is going to happen next? What did you think of the video and her clues? Of course only Reid could figure that out. What did you think of the phone call? Should the team send someone?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Holy crap! This chapter took me three hours! It's 5:30AM and I have yet to go to sleep. I just had to get this one done for you guys :)**

 **This chapter was extremely difficult to write. I kept going back and deleting things, changing things, adding things etc. I'm really excited for y'all to read this! :D It's quite a long one compared to some of the others.**

 **I didn't get into the musical I auditioned for, but that's okay. There will always be more :)**

 **ENJOY darlings :)**

"They won't do it. They're not going to send somebody else to die in my place." Penelope said quietly. "You might as well just kill me now."

"Oh my dear killing you isn't part of the plan, at least not yet. I have something much better planned for you. If they don't follow my instructions I'm going to have lots of fun with you." Thomas winked and Penelope understood right away. She felt the color drain from her face.

"No please, just let me go." Terror washed over her at the thought of him touching her. Bile rose in her throat and she started to gag.

"That wouldn't be any fun now would it...if you puke you clean it." Thomas pointed to a pile of towels on the other side of the room.

Penelope swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at him anymore. She opened them again when she heard him move. He sounded closer.

"I'll be back in the morning, behave darling." Penelope started to shake as he moved towards her. She tried not to cringe as leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"See you later baby girl." Hearing him call her that was like a punch to her gut. She held her breath until he was gone.

She heard him locking the door and waited a few more seconds before checking her wound. She wasn't really bleeding anymore, just a tiny bit, but it was an ugly looking wound. It didn't look infected at least.

Penelope started to hyperventilate. He was going to rape her and that knowledge was enough to break her. She lay down on the hard concrete and sobbed. She cried until she didn't have any tears left.

It took all the strength she had just to sit back up. She glanced around the room, unsure what to do next. She couldn't just sit around and wait for him to come back.

She used the wall and pushed herself up. She took off her heels, leaning heavily on the wall. She felt a little dizzy, but pushed it back when something caught her eye.

She noticed it right away. He'd left the cell phone. He'd probably forgotten all about it. It wouldn't do any good as far as tracking goes but...

Penelope stumbled over to the table and grabbed it. She opened it and dialed without hesitation.

For a moment there was silence and then she heard his voice. "Penelope, baby girl is this you?"

He started to say something else, but she cut him off. "Oh god Derek he's not going to kill me...he's...he's going to..." Penelope started to sob. She couldn't say the words out loud.

"Hold on baby, hold on, let me get the others. Did he hurt you?" Derek asked quickly.

Penelope ignored his question and managed to speak in between sobs.

"I want...I need...to talk to JJ." She clutched the phone tightly to her ear.

"Okay babygirl, just breathe, listen to my voice. I'm not going to rest until we find you. We will find you. I'm going to get JJ right now, just stay calm." She forced herself to take deep breaths and focus on his voice.

OOOOOOO

Derek walked quickly, going straight to where he knew JJ would be.

He didn't know for sure what Thomas planned to do to her, but he had his suspicions. He managed to remain calm for Penelope's sake with difficulty.

Derek found JJ fast asleep in the room she'd been staying in.

"JJ!" He shouted, not bothering with a gentle awakening. She started awake and Derek handed her the phone, not wanting to waste any time. He didn't know how long she'd be able to talk.

OOOOOOO

"It's Penelope." As soon as JJ heard Derek say that she was wide awake.

She took the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Pen, thank god, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Jayje, I...I need to talk to you alone...like really alone." Penelope said quietly.

"Of course Pen." JJ looked at Derek and gestured towards the door.

Derek reluctantly left the room.

"What is it Pen? What's wrong?"

"Jayje, he's not going to kill me...if none of you show up...he's..." Penelope paused and then spoke so quietly that JJ just barely heard what she said.

"He's going to rape me."

JJ let out a small gasp and pressed a hand to her mouth.

"We're not going to let that happen okay? I'm going to gather the team, you just keep talking to me Penelope." JJ forced herself to keep it together as she went to gather everyone.

OOOOOOO

A few minutes later the team was gathered in the round table room.

"Alright pen, I'm going to put you on speaker now. Everyone's here honey." She set the phone down, pressing the little button.

"I can't..." Penelope started to speak, but stopped knowing that JJ would understand.

"It's okay pen." JJ cleared her throat before speaking again.

"Thomas's plan was never to kill her, if we don't send someone he's going to rape her." She spoke quickly, just wanting to get it over with.

OOOOOOO

Penelope was curled up on the floor, just listening.

"We're not going to let that happen, you hear me babygirl?"

"Yeah." It was all she could manage. She was too exhausted to talk. Her head ached and her wound hurt like hell.

OOOOOOO

They kept her on the phone for hours going over every detail that she could remember.

"Wait a minute. He just left the phone on the table?" Reid asked.

"Yeah it was just sitting there." Penelope mumbled.

Reid turned to Hotch and spoke quietly. "Hotch, he left it there on purpose. He wanted her to call us. He wants us to know what he plans to do to her. He was counting on this."

"How much time do we have?" Emily asked.

"We have eleven hours and nineteen minutes." Reid said.

"When's he coming back sweetness?" Derek asked.

"He just said in the morning. Didn't say a time. I'm so tired." Penelope's voice sounded weaker than it had a few hours ago.

"I know baby, I know." Derek sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Penelope coughed a few times and mumbled, "feel like crap."

"Garcia when's the last time you looked at your wound?" Reid asked sitting up a little in his chair.

"Before I called, why?"

"I need you to look at it again. Make sure it's not infected." Reid said causing everyone to look at him.

Everyone else seemed to sit up a little straighter as well. They all stayed absolutely silent, waiting.

"Oh god!" Penelope suddenly exclaimed.

None of them had to ask what was wrong.

"Hold on Garcia, don't freak out. Just relax." Reid said gently.

Reid leaned forward and pressed the mute button, not wanting Garcia to hear what he was about to say.

"We have to send someone Hotch. If we don't send someone she may not make it." Reid spoke quickly.

"Send me, I'm the one Thomas really wants." Derek stood as if ready to leave now.

"No. He's expecting you. We have to send someone he won't be expecting. If our profile is right then we should send a woman. He's less likely to kill a woman right away. He likes to keep them around. Most likely he doesn't even know he's already put her life in jeopardy." Hotch looked back and forth between Emily and JJ.

A few seconds later JJ stood. "I'll go."

"JJ-" Emily started.

"No. It's my turn. Penelope needs me." JJ said confidently.

"There's another thing..."

Everyone turned to look at Reid again.

"The chances that he's actually going to release her are slim. If I'm right he just wants another agent. We're just trophies to him."

"I know I figured that, but at the very least we can help save her life. We can't do anything from here." Rossi said.

"Are you sure?" Hotch met JJ's gaze.

"Yes. I'm ready." JJ said.

"Alright. Reid go get the medical supplies that she'll need. Morgan keep her talking, Emily, Dave and JJ come with. We can't send her in there without a plan." Hotch said, already moving to leave the room.

OOOOOO

"Any questions?" Hotch asked after he was done outlining the plan. He looked at each team member.

"Uh how do I know where to go?" JJ asked.

Reid spoke up, "He'll call. Probably about an hour from now. He'll want to check and see if we've changed our minds."

JJ nodded, suddenly feeling a little nervous. She definitely wasn't backing out.

JJ's thoughts were interrupted by Derek Morgan.

"The phone battery is almost dead and Thomas is going to be back soon." Derek reported.

"Please don't leave me." Penelope suddenly cried.

"Relax babygirl. Why don't you try and get some sleep. We'll stay as long as we can." Derek tried to console her the best he could.

Suddenly they heard gagging sounds. "Penelope? Are you alright?" Reid asked, stepping closer to Derek and the phone.

"Sick." Penelope mumbled. "Vomit everywhere. Ugh."

"The infection is spreading. We need to get her fluids, clean that wound and wrap it up. The best thing for her to do right now is sleep. Penelope go to sleep okay? We're not leaving." Reid said.

"Mmm." Penelope responded, her eyes already closed. She started to drift off. _Please find me_...was the last thing she thought before she drifted off into a restless sleep.

 **A/N: AHHHH SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED! What was your favorite part of this chapter? What has been your favorite part in this story overall so far? What did you think of Thomas leaving the phone? Penelope's infectious wound? What do you think of JJ walking into the clutches of Thomas? What do you think is going to happen next? I want to know what you guys think! :) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked insanely hard on it. #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter...oh my gosh...I'm a mess. This was so hard to write emotionally. Especially with my Criminal Minds playlist going...the songs were perfect..if you want the link to the playlist message me :)**

 **I'm going to go ahead and tell you that there are no character deaths in this chapter. It's just very emotional. I cried a lot towards the end of the chapter and I'm not gonna lie I haven't really stopped yet haha.**

 **I love you guys so much! Thank you for keeping me writing :)**

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Thomas laughed and picked up the phone.

"Get up you lazy bitch!" Thomas kicked Penelope hard in the side.

Penelope groaned and opened her eyes, clutching her side and whimpering.

"Oh look, it's dead. Good thing I brought another one." Thomas pulled another phone out of his pocket.

Penelope struggled to sit up. She'd barely been asleep for an hour. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. The room was spinning and she thought she might pass out.

"Get this shit cleaned up! I have to go make a phone call and I may have to go out for a little bit." Thomas left and Penelope collapsed, fighting to stay conscious.

OOOOOOO

"Derek Morgan if you don't stop pacing I swear I'm going to-" Emily was interrupted by Derek's phone.

"It's him, what do I do?" Derek turned to Hotch for instructions.

Hotch held his hand out for the phone. "He thinks it's my decision. I want him to continue to think that."

Derek handed it over without question.

OOOOO

"Why hello agent Hotchner, have you thought anymore about what we discussed?" Thomas asked casually, as if it were a business deal.

"Yes and I've decided which agent in sending as well." Hotch replied.

"Wait, let me guess. Agent Morgan?"He sounded hopeful.

"No, I'm giving you Jennifer Jareau." Hotch didn't even hesitate.

"Really? Interesting, if I may...if like to speak with her. Could you put her on the phone please..." Thomas wasn't really asking, more like demanding.

"She's not available at the moment." Hotch locked eyes with JJ and she nodded.

Reid took JJ's hand and led her into the other room to prep her on what to say while Hotch kept Thomas talking.

"She's preparing to meet you. She'll need to bring some supplies. It's very important. Without it, Penelope will not survive." Hotch said, bringing the focus to Penelope.

"What do you mean she won't survive? What's wrong with her?" Thomas demanded angrily.

Clearly Thomas hadn't known how badly she was doing. This was a good thing. His plan didn't involve her death...at least not yet.

"Penelope's wound is infected. Agent Jareau will be bringing water bottles, supplies to clean, stitch and wrap the wound. She'll also be bringing pain medication to help bring her fever down. Is that okay with you Thomas?" Hotch wanted him to think he was in control here.

"Well it wouldn't be any fun if Penelope dies before we can have any fun...that's fine. I will be checking to make sure that is all that's there. Put Jennifer on the phone now!" Thomas snapped impatiently.

"Of course, one moment." Hotch found Reid and JJ out in the hall.

"Are you ready?" He whispered, covering the phone with one hand.

JJ took a deep breath and nodded. "He needs to think you chose this." She repeated his earlier words.

Hotch nodded and handed her the phone.

"Umm Thomas, this is agent Jareau." She said quietly.

"Ahhh miss Jareau, I can't wait to meet you in person. So tell me dear, why you?"

OOOOOOO

The conversation went on for a few minutes before Thomas changed gears.

"You will go to the park on the corner of Main and Willard street. Do you know where that is?" He asked.

"Yes." JJ answered simply.

"Good. Drop your phone there and under the third bench there will be a burner phone. Pick it up and dial the only number in the contacts. I will give you instructions from there. Do NOT bring anyone with you or I WILL KILL HER. Are we clear?" Thomas instructed.

"Yes." JJ said again.

"See you soon Jennifer." There was a click and the line went dead.

JJ set down the phone on the table and took a deep breath.

Her hands shook a little and she turned around to find Emily, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Reid behind her.

Emily was the first to step forward. "We're so proud of you JJ. Be careful." She pulled her friend into a tight hug, very aware that if something went wrong, she might never see her again.

JJ stepped back after a moment, feeling her eyes start to tear up.

"JJ, we are going to do everything we possible can to get you both out of that hellhole." Rossi stepped forward and JJ accepted his embrace.

JJ heard a little sniffle and looked around. Reid was trying to hide the fact that he was crying, but not doing a very great job.

JJ stepped back from Rossi and moved to Reid. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. He hugged her back, pressing his face against her shoulder.

"I'll be okay. No matter what happens, no matter what he does, I won't stop fighting. I promise." JJ stood there another minute before pulling away.

Morgan held out his arms, "get over here and give me some of that lovin."

Despite the situation JJ couldn't help but laugh through her tears. She reached up, letting him hold her for a moment.

"You bring her home. We're so proud of you." Morgan said, repeating Emily's words.

Morgan released JJ and she turned to Hotch.

"Saved the best for last." She whispered, forcing a smile.

"Thank you." Those simple words meant so much coming from him. She closed the distance and pulled Hotch into a hug. She held on tight, as if her life depended on this hug.

"If something happens...make sure they know how much I love them." She didn't need to explain who she was talking about, it was obvious.

She didn't want Will to know what she was going to do. He would try to stop her. But she needed to do this. This was the only way she could save her best friend.

She finally broke away from Hotch's embrace and stepped back, looking at the team. "If this plan works...just be ready." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" Morgan offered.

"No, I have to do this alone. I hope to see you all very soon." JJ started to walk towards the door and then stopped. She turned back to the team again.

"This isn't goodbye. I love you guys, so much. Let's get this asshole." She turned back towards the door, took a deep breath and went to face the BAUs worst enemy, all on her own.

 **A/N: Well guys that was definitely emotional... What do you think? Did you like this chapter? Did I do their possibly temporary goodbye justice? Did you cry as much as I did? Let me know what your favorite moment was :) #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 6AM haha my schedule is so backwards. I go to bed at 7 or 8 in the morning and get up around 4 or 5 PM. That's only on my days off though. I happened to get 2 days off which is why I was able to write so much :)**

 **I love this chapter. It's probably one of my favorites overall. I really hope I get more reviews this chapter! I will once again clarify that I only write friendship pairings, not romantic pairings.**

 **I hope you enjoy! :)**

JJ pulled up to the park entrance and turned off the car. She sat there for a moment taking deep breaths before getting out.

She reached the bench quickly, looking around before kneeling and peeking under the bench. There it was, exactly where he'd said it would be. She picked it up and sat down on the bench.

She flipped it open ((yes it's a flip phone LOL)) and went to the contacts. There was only one number just as he had said.

She clicked on it and pressed send.

He answered on the second ring. "Ahh Agent Jareau, I'm glad you could make it. Would you like to know where to go next?" Thomas sounded eager.

"Yes." She answered.

"Excellent! Go back to your car and I will give you instructions on where to dump it." Thomas informed her.

OOOOOO

"Turn left at the next light." Thomas directed.

JJ did as instructed.

"Great, now turn into this parking lot and there will be a silver Prius waiting. The key is in the car, all you have to do is push the button."

"Okay." JJ refused to give him much more than one word answers.

OOOOO

She pulled out of the parking lot and took a right, just as he'd told her to.

"Now my dear, you can just drive straight until I tell you to stop."

JJ didn't respond. She just drove and drove for miles.

"Turn right into this alleyway and stop." JJ once again did as she was told although the last place she wanted to go was an dark alley.

She pulled in and turned off the car. She got out and looked around, not seeing anyone.

Suddenly she felt a hand over her mouth. She wanted to fight it and run, but she knew she had to let him take her or they might never find Penelope.

"I'm going to give you a blindfold, put it on while I look in the box." Thomas dropped the blindfold at her feet and released her, snatching the box from her hand.

JJ reached down with steady hands and picked up the blindfold. She felt surprisingly calm despite the fact that she was about to be taken to god knows where with a psychopath. She tied it around her head and waited.

"And now I get to pat you down." Thomas sounded a little too happy about this and it made JJ cringe.

JJ tensed up as she felt his hands sliding down her body. He saved her breasts for last and lingered a little longer than necessary, making JJ super uncomfortable.

"Get in the back. Do not peek through that blindfold or you'll regret it. You hear me bitch?" Thomas grabbed her arm roughly and JJ nodded.

Thomas opened the door and shiver her into the back seat, tossing the box in behind her.

OOOOOO

JJ tried to count the minutes, but it was difficult to concentrate with Thomas singing obnoxiously loud. By the time the car finally stopped JJ had thought about knocking herself out multiple times. She didn't know exactly how long they'd been in the car, but if she had to guess she'd say roughly an hour.

"We're here! Penelope is going to be thrilled! You can take that off now." Thomas laughed and the sound made JJ nauseous.

JJ pulled off the blindfold and found the box next to her. She picked it up and climbed out of the car.

She looked around.

Reid had been sort of right. The building looked downright creepy. It was a cross between a church and a cabin. It definitely looked like it could fall apart at any moment.

She felt Rough hands on her back and suddenly she was on the ground, still clutching the medical box.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? An invitation? Get your ass up!" Thomas demanded.

JJ scrambled to her feet and practically ran to the door. "She's in the basement." JJ heard him laughing as she ran to save her friend.

OOOOOO

Penelope heard footsteps and forced herself to open her eyes. She pushed herself up to a sitting position. Her head felt like it was about to split open and the world seemed to be spinning.

She felt so awful that when she saw who was coming down the stairs she thought she was hallucinating.

"No, you can't be here." Penelope mumbled. "You're not real."

But suddenly the figure was running towards her and then JJ was holding her. "I'm here Pen."

"Oh my god, JJ is it really you?" Penelope tentatively wrapped her arms around her friend. She was solid, she was really and truly there.

"It's really me Pen. Honey you're burning up. I need to take care of this wound." JJ pulled back and really looked at her.

Penelope was ghostly white and she looked exhausted.

"How did you-" Penelope started to speak, but JJ cut her off.

"I'll explain later." JJ reached into the box and pulled out a small bottle of water and the pain meds. "Take this, it'll help."

Penelope took the pills and popped them in her mouth. JJ helped her with the water as her hands were shaking too much.

"Lay down sweetie, this is probably going to hurt." JJ pulled out the supplies after placing the cap back on the water and setting it aside.

She poured the disinfectant onto a rag. "Ready Pen?"

"Yeah just do it." Penelope took JJ's free hand and tensed, ready for the pain.

JJ carefully dabbed the rag onto the pus covered wound. Penelope let out a small cry and squeezed JJ's hand.

"I'm sorry honey, I know it hurts." She continued to apologize while she cleaned the wound.

Penelope was sobbing and JJ moved a little faster, just trying to get this part over with.

"Okay pen, I just have to wrap it now so I need you to sit up." Penelope tried to move, but every muscle in her body begged her not to.

JJ moved so that she was behind her friend. "I'm going to help you, but I need you to help me, okay ready?" Penelope pushed herself up slightly and JJ lifted her so that she was leaning against her.

"Okay, I need to wrap this all the way around your chest, can you lift you arms?" She watched Penelope carefully and saw a slight nod.

JJ grabbed the bandage.

"Okay ready and lift." She complied and JJ worked quickly.

A few seconds later she was done.

"Okay Pen, you did great, we're all done." Penelope suddenly turned around and flung her arms around JJ.

JJ wrapped her arms around her shaking body. Neither one spoke right away. Penelope sobbed against her shoulder and JJ just held her.

"How the hell are you here right now?Penelope suddenly pulled back as if something had suddenly dawned on her.

"Let's not talk about that yet. You need sleep Pen." JJ met her gaze. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Everything hurts." Penelope admitted quietly.

JJ grabbed the one blanket in the room. She wasn't surprised that he had left a blanket since he'd done that before. He had also left a stack of towels. JJ moved to get one, carefully stepping over the puke pile on the floor.

She turned back and noticed Penelope was no longer sitting up. She had collapsed. JJ ran back to her with a few towels.

"Pen? Are you okay?" She slid a towel under her friends head.

"Dizzy." She whispered. "Jayje?"

"What is it?" JJ knelt beside her.

"Thank you."

"Only for you Pen." JJ smiled.

"I'm so scared Jayje."

"I know, I know." JJ laid down, sliding a towel under her own head. She rolled onto her side, inches from Penelope. She took both of her hands, letting her know that she was safe.

JJ was going to do everything in her power to make sure he didn't hurt her anymore than he had.

She watched as Penelope finally drifted off to sleep.

She didn't know where Thomas was, but she didn't care. As long as it wasn't here she was fine with it. She knew better than to try the door. He'd had locked it as soon as she entered. But he would be back, there was no doubt about that.

 **A/N: I did cry a little bit, mostly because when I was writing the part where JJ is cleaning Penelope's wound "Let it be me" by Ray LaMontagne started playing...Come on really? It was so perfect! Oh and when I was writing the part about JJ being patted down "Boadicea" By Enya started playing. Perfect right? Anyway review! I want to know what you thought about the JJ, Penelope reunion and everything else in this chapter! :) #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**

 **P.S "lllabye" by Tipper is playing right now and it kind of fits with JJ's last thought in this chapter.(If you don't recognize these titles, look them up. I'm sure you will know them)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My dearest readers,**

 **Please don't hate me...**

 **I'm sorry...I Love You**

 **Thank you for sticking with me**

 _*three hours later*_

JJ startled awake. She wasn't sure at first what it was that had woken her so suddenly. She opened her eyes and noticed Penelope thrashing around. She was screaming, "No, please!"

She sat up quickly and gently shook her friend from her feverish nightmare.

As soon as JJ's hands touched her shoulders, Penelope's eyes flew open and she shot up into a sitting position, looking terrified.

"Penelope honey, are you alright?" JJ reached out a hand and brushed the hair back from her friend's face.

She didn't say anything so JJ tried again, "Pen?" She waited.

Penelope's bottom lip trembled and JJ could see that her friend was about to break down. "Hey, it's okay sweetie, you're okay."

JJ scooted over a few inches and wrapped her arms around Penelope's shoulders and pulled her in close.

Penelope couldn't hold them back, the sobs clawed their way up and somehow found there way out.

JJ held her tighter, rocking her gently.

JJ heard a door open and looked up. Thomas was back. She watched as he locked the door behind him. He was holding a bag and she was afraid to find out what was in it.

"Move away from Penelope please JJ." It wasn't a request.

Penelope hadn't heard him come in over her sobs and jumped when he spoke, trying to calm down.

"No." JJ said, clutching her friend even tighter. Penelope coward against her friend.

"Excuse me!?" Thomas pulled out a gun and pointed it at Penelope.

"I said move the hell away!" Thomas was no longer calm and JJ knew she had to move.

"Shh it's okay Pen. I have to move now okay?" She whispered.

JJ released Penelope carefully and stood up, taking a few steps away.

"I brought a little present, I trust Penelope not to try anything, but you are a different story."

JJ watched as he reached into the bag.

"Handcuffs for your hands and shackles for your feet. If you try and fight me while I put these on, she's going to pay the price." He said, nodding at Penelope who was now curled up on the floor, shaking violently.

JJ realized that her friend wasn't just shaking because she was scared, the temperature in the room had definitely dropped. Thomas must have shut off the heat.

JJ tried not to cringe when Thomas moved to her side.

"See that chair? It's bolted to the floor. Go sit next to it." Thomas grabbed her arm roughly and she cried out.

OOOOO

"Very good!" Thomas clapped his hands and laughed when Penelope cringed.

"Awww what's wrong? Is little Penelope scared? Do I need to teach you how to be a real woman?" Thomas moved close to her.

JJ struggled against her restraints. "Don't touch her you sick fuck!"

"Now JJ that wasn't very nice, little Penelope here is going to pay for that." He kneeled next to her and started to stroke her hair.

JJ watched horrified as he grabbed Penelope's chin and crushed his lips to hers.

Penelope cried out and tried to push him away. She stopped struggling however when she felt the gun pressed to her temple.

She froze and JJ was shouting, but Penelope could no longer hear her friend.

"Now, we're going to go upstairs and have a little fun. Be a good girl Jennifer."

"No! Get away from her!" JJ fought desperately, trying to free herself.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" JJ was screaming now. She'd promised Penelope that she wouldn't let him hurt her and now there was nothing she could do.

She watched helplessly as he made Penelope stand and walked with her towards the door, gun still at her head.

Penelope looked like she might collapse at any second. Her legs shook so badly that she could barely walk. The only thing keeping her walking was the gun.

"I'll leave this open so that you can hear what's just how much fun were having." Thomas winked at JJ and led Penelope up the stairs.

OOOOOOOO

As soon as they were out of sight, JJ leaned over and retched. Once she'd puked up the little that was in her stomach, she began to cry.

"Oh god, my poor girl." JJ whispered. "I'm so sorry." JJ pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. Her hand were handcuffed together and her feet were shackled to the chair. She knew there was nothing she could do, but the guilt still weighed her down.

She heard the creak of the bed upstairs and that's when the screaming began.

Penelope's wails and shrieks of protest filled the house and JJ covered her ears. She couldn't escape them. The screams filled her mind. This was something that she knew would haunt her forever.

OOOOOOO

The screaming had stopped and now there was just silence. Penelope had been gone for almost twenty minutes. JJ stared at the door, waiting.

Finally after another agonizing two minutes she heard footsteps. When she finally saw them, she kept her eyes on Penelope.

Penelope's face was completely white aside her red and puffy eyes. Thomas brought her to the middle of the room and released her. As soon as he let go she collapsed, curling up into a tight ball.

Thomas set a phone down beside her. "Feel free to call your friends and tell them what an amazing time we had." Thomas laughed and left the room, leaving them alone.

"I'm so sorry Pen." JJ whispered, staring at her friend's unmoving form.

JJ didn't say anything. Penelope needed time to process what had happened to her and JJ didn't want to push her.

After a few minutes Penelope moved. She grabbed the phone and started to crawl towards JJ. She moved incredibly slow, as if every movement caused her pain.

Finally she made it. She collapsed, her head in JJ's lap and held out the phone.

JJ rested a hand on her head, very lightly. She flipped open the phone with her other hand and dialed went to the contacts. This phone had a different contact name than the other one had.

"Aaron Hotchner speaking." A familiar voice.

"Hotch." JJ whispered, her voice breaking.

"JJ, are you guys alright?" Hotch asked quickly.

"No Hotch, we're not fucking okay!" JJ snapped.

"What happened?" Hotch asked, closing his office door.

Just then Penelope spoke, her voice was so soft that JJ had to lean in even more than she already was to hear her.

"Not Derek, can't know, focus." Penelope couldn't managed to string together full sentences, but JJ understood.

"Hotch, you can't tell Morgan. He needs to stay focused." JJ said.

"Got it." Hotch understood, Morgan often lost focus when it came to the team.

"He chained me to a chair, I couldn't help her. Hotch, he took her upstairs and he..." JJ didn't need to say anymore. Hotch knew.

"It wasn't your fault JJ." Hotch said right away.

"I know, I just wish..." JJ trailed off and she heard Penelope's voice again.

"What was that sweetie?" JJ asked.

"I'm weak." Penelope whispered again. And suddenly she began to wail.

"Hotch can I-" JJ started, but was cut off. Hotch had heard Penelope's cry.

"Call me back when you can. Take care of her. I'll tell Rossi, Reid and Prentiss what happened." Hotch said quickly.

"Thank you." She said, hanging up and dropping the phone on the ground.

JJ's heart broke as she looked at her broken friend. She was ready to do whatever it took to get them out of there so that she could put the pieces back together. She missed Penelope's smile. She hoped she'd been able to bring it back after this.

"Pen you're not weak. You're so strong and so brave." JJ leaned down and hugged her friend with her body as best she could since she could really use her arms.

JJ was physically uncomfortable, but she would stay like that as long as Penelope needed. "We're going to get him Pen. I promise. He will pay for what he's done to you, to this family." She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Penelope's cheek.

 **A/N: Okay darlings, I hope you're not too mad at me. It broke my heart to write this, but it felt necessary for this story. I hope you can forgive me! Please review okay... #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**

 **P.S short authors notes because this chapter is serious and I want it to be taken that way.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey there! I changed my username, figured it was time :) It's almost 7AM and I'm going to bed, but I thought I should post this first :) Thanks for all of the awesome reviews!**

 **I don't know how far Sycamore, Virginia would be from Qantico, but the place that Reid talks about is based off of a real place :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"What took you so damn long?" Thomas growled at Bella as she approached his car.

"I can't do what you're asking Thomas. The guys are cutting me off, threatening to expose the deal. No more satellite phones, no more weapons or ammo or anything else until you have the money for the last ones." Bella stopped a few feet away from Thomas. He was different than he used to be. He was..angrier, more aggressive.

"I can't lose my spot, I need the military. My men need me." Bella continued

Bella had been giving him military supplies illegally for about six months now in exchange for money, but Thomas had stopped paying and the few guys that knew we're getting impatient. She couldn't risk losing everything she had worked so hard for.

"I told you I'll give you the money when I have!" Thomas snapped.

"Thomas it's been three months since you last paid anything. We've been patient, we can't wait any longer. People have started to notice things are missing." Bella said, backing away a little.

Thomas moved quickly, pressing her against the car. His arm hovering lightly on her neck. "That's not an option!" He yelled.

"Tommy I don't have a choice, it's not my call anymore." Thomas pressed harder on her throat.

Bella gasped, "Tommy please! We're best friends! Don't do this!"

"Not anymore." Thomas growled before completely cutting off her air supply.

OOOOOOO

Reid had been looking over Thomas's file for hours, going through everything. He didn't want to leave any stone un-turned.

After about three hours of searching Reid finally found something. He knew, he knew where they were. He was about to go find Hotch when Hotch himself entered the room.

"Reid, I need to speak with you in my office."

Reid looked up and noticed right away the look on Hotch's face. Something was wrong. He closed the file and got up right away.

When he reached the office, he noticed he wasn't the only one Hotch needed to speak with.

Reid watched as Hotch shut the door behind him.

"What about Morgan?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "We need him to stay focused and what I'm about to tell you isn't an easy thing to hear."

Rossi, Reid and Emily were all staring at him expectantly. Nobody questioned him.

Reid sat down on the couch and Emily followed suit. Rossi, however, remained standing.

"I received a call from JJ about two hours ago. She informed me that Thomas tied her up and took Garcia upstairs-" He'd been putting it off, trying to tell himself that they didn't need to know, but he knew that he had to tell them.

Emily cut him off, not liking where this was going. "Hotch are you trying to tell us that he..."

None of them could seem to say the word out loud, not when it came to their own Penelope Garcia.

"Yes. We need to find them and we need to find them now." Hotch said sternly.

Reid had been silent waiting for an opening to tell them about the discovery he'd made.

"Hotch, I think I may know where they are. In his file, it says Thomas's family, his adopted family, lived in a house in Sycamore Virginia. I don't think they're in a church Hotch. There's an abandoned farmhouse roughly two miles from that house where he grew up. There may be a prayer room in the basement, I think that's where they are. " Reid finished quickly.

"Great work Reid. Rossi go get Morgan. Prentiss, you're with me. Reid, I need you here. Get Abby to send us the coordinates. I hope you're right about this." Hotch said, racing out of the room.

OOOOOO

Thomas drove quickly, anger and remorse ripped through him. Why couldn't she have just done what he asked? He hadn't wanted to hurt her. They'd been through so much together over the years. She was his neighbor, his best friend.

This was her fault, she made him do it. Damnit why didn't anybody ever listen to him!

OOOOOOOO

JJ couldn't get Penelope to sleep. No matter what she said, she couldn't seem to get through to her. They were both shivering uncontrollably and Penelope's fever didn't seem to be going away. They were laying down and Penelope was curled up against her side, crying quietly.

"Pen?" JJ questioned. She hadn't spoken much in the two hours since JJ had called Hotch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" JJ asked hesitantly.

Penelope shook her head, teeth chattering.

JJ did pulled her friend closer, managing to wrap part of her arm around her.

If she couldn't only get these damn cuffs off. She could probably catch him by surprise.

There has to be something...JJ looked around.

"Jayje?"

JJ jumped when Penelope spoke.

"I have an idea." Penelope struggled to push herself to a sitting position. JJ quickly realized what she was trying to do and helped her.

"You know how to pick a lock right?" Penelope whispered.

"Yeah, I do, but I don't have anything to-" JJ started.

"Yes you do." Penelope reached into her hair and pulled out a Bobby pin.

"Oh my god, Penelope Garcia you are a genius!" JJ took the Bobby pin and started in on her foot cuffs. It took a few minutes because her hands were shaking so much, but she managed to get one off and then the other.

"Penelope, I need you to help me with my handcuffs. I'll talk you through it okay?"

"Yeah." Penelope took the Bobby pin back and JJ talked her through the steps.

It took a six tries, but Penelope finally got it. As soon as she was freed JJ threw her arms around her friend.

"Thank you." JJ said, squeezing her tightly. "I need you to go to the corner furthest from the door and wait there until I tell you to move. Can you walk?"

Penelope nodded. JJ stood and held out her hand to help her up.

Penelope managed to get to her feet, but as soon as she took a step her knees buckled and she started to fall.

JJ reached out, slipping her arms around Penelope's waist, keeping her up. "Come on, I'll help you."

Together they made it to the other side of the room. JJ set her down carefully in the corner.

"Alright, I'm going to stand over there." She pointed to a spot by the door. "When he comes in, I need you to scream, cry, do something to attract his attention. We're going to be out of here soon." JJ promised.

 **A/N: So there you have it, do you think they're going to get out? Is the team going to find them? What do you think of the plan? Ahhh I'm so excited to read your reviews! :) #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello friends :) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Keep reviewing and don't worry there are still many more chapters to go!**

"How far is this place?" Emily asked.

"An hour and a half. But we're going to make it in an hour fifteen." Hotch said, turning on the sirens and pressing harder on the gas pedal.

OOOOOO

Thomas entered the house, going directly to the basement. He wanted to see his girls. Maybe if they behaved he'd turn the heat back on. Humming to himself he opened the door to the basement and headed down the stairs/

OOOOO

The two woman tensed when they heard footsteps. JJ glanced over at Penelope and she nodded.

They heard him unlocking the door and JJ got into position, ready to attack.

As soon as the door opened, Penelope let out a loud scream. As they'd hoped his attention was all on her, he hadn't noticed JJ was no longer tied up and she knew she had to move before he did.

She launched herself towards him, landing a nice hard punch to his nose. He was so surprised that he stumbled backwards and she landed another punch. He didn't even have time to shout. As soon as his head hit the ground, he was out.

JJ didn't waste any time. "Come on Pen. Let's get the hell out of here."

She reached out her arm, moving towards the corner.

Penelope pushed herself to her feet and stumbled forward.

JJ grabbed her and they moved towards the door. They stepped over Thomas and made it to the stairs.

"Wait, lock the door." Penelope let go of JJ and lowered herself on to the step.

JJ turned, slamming the door and quickly chaining it shut. She couldn't believe it had actually worked. They were free. She didn't have time to celebrate their victory though, they weren't out of the woods just yet.( **PUN INTENDED** )

OOOOOO

They'd made it outside, moving very slowly. They had no idea where they were, but that didn't matter. They just had to keep moving.

After a good fifteen minutes though Penelope seemed to be struggling.

"Jayje, need a break. Dizzy." Penelope clung to her, trying not to pass out. Black spots danced around her eyes, as she struggled to stay conscious.

"We need to keep moving Pen..." JJ trailed off looking at her friend and noticed how pale she was and how out of it she seemed.

"Alright." JJ carefully lowered her to the ground and sat next to her.

Penelope leaned over, resting her head in her hands and closing her eyes. JJ rubbed her back, waiting.

After a few minutes Penelope hadn't moved and JJ was worried if they didn't move now then they never would.

"Pen, we need to get help. We need to go." JJ moved in front of her friend.

Penelope lifted her head slightly. "Just leave me Jayje." She mumbled.

"No, that's not an option. I'll help you, but I need you to fight. I know you're tired and sick, but we've made it this far and we aren't giving up." JJ waited, giving her another moment.

"Okay, let's go." Penelope whispered.

JJ slid an arm around her waist and they struggled to get her standing. Penelope leaned heavily on JJ, but managed to move her legs.

They were moving slowly, but at least they were moving.

OOOOOOO

Hotch pulled into the driveway, shutting the car off and jumping out. He sprinted to the door, Emily right on his heels.

Rossi and Morgan pulled into the driveway a moment later.

Hotch kicked the door open, his gun straight out in front of him "Thomas O'hare FBI!"

He didn't bother searching the other rooms, Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss would do that. He went straight for the basement.

He heard banging sounds and stopped halfway down the stairs.

"You bitches! Let me out of here! You're gonna pay for this."

Hotch turned, heading back up the stairs. He'd be back for Thomas, but if JJ and Garcia were out there they came first.

"Guys! They're not here. We need to search the woods!" Hotch shouted.

Emily, Morgan and Rossi met Hotch at the door.

"They can't have gotten far. Let's go!" Hotch exited the house, running straight for the woods. They were out there somewhere and they needed to find them fast.

OOOOOOO

Penelope suddenly fell to her knees and started retching. They'd made it a half hour with no breaks, but it was clear now that they needed to stop.

JJ dropped to her knees and pulled back her friend's hair, rubbing her back with her other hand.

JJ stayed silent while Penelope dry heaved for a few minutes. Finally she stopped and collapsed onto her side.

"I'm sorry!" Penelope started to cry and JJ reached for her.

"Don't apologize Pen, it's not your fault. It's getting dark anyway, we can't go on like this. Shhh just relax." JJ stroked her hair, trying to soothe her.

Penelope was out within seconds and JJ lay down, wrapping her arms around her so that she wouldn't freak out when she woke up and closing her eyes.

OOOOOOO

Twenty minutes later, JJ was awoken by shouting in the distance.

Was that...? She thought she heard her name. Was she hallucinating? But, no she heard it again only closer. It sounded like Hotch...and Emily? Could it be?

JJ tried to yell back, but her throat was too dry and all the came out was a squeak.

She moved to her knees and shook Penelope awake. "Pen, do you hear that?"

Penelope forced her eyes open and managed to sit up when she heard the shouts. Her eyes widened and she stared at JJ.

"Oh thank god." She whispered.

JJ stood and helped Penelope to her feet. They started to stumble back towards the voices.

Three minutes later they could see the flashlights.

Hotch was the first one they saw, followed by Emily. Rossi and Morgan's flashlights were visible, but they were slightly behind.

OOOOOOOO

Hotch saw them before anyone else and sprinted towards them. "Guys we got them! Get an ambulance here now!"

Hotch stopped a few feet in front of them, unsure of their emotional states.

"JJ, Garcia, are you hurt?" He asked, approaching them slowly, not wanting to scare them.

JJ couldn't answer because all of the sudden she was sobbing. Both woman were clinging to each other and crying.

Hotch closed the distance, "JJ can you walk?" He asked.

JJ took a deep breath, calming herself enough to speak. "Yes, but Penelope, she's not doing well Hotch. She's feverish and she hasn't slept much at all since she was taken."

Emily realized it was safe to approach and ran to Penelope's side.

"Em!" She threw her arms around her and Emily hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry PG." Emily held on tightly, afraid Penelope might fall over if she didn't.

Hotch put his arms around JJ and she leaned on him. She kept her eyes on Penelope, making sure she was okay. Any sign of distress and JJ would be back at her side.

Derek raced forward and Emily released Penelope to him. As soon as Derek touched her though, Penelope flinched away stumbling over to JJ.

Derek stood there, looking confused and hurt. Nobody spoke and Derek backed away a little bit.

JJ let go of Hotch, catching Penelope and pulling her close, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm sorry!" Penelope sobbed against her shoulder. Hotch nodded towards Emily to approach her.

"The medical vehicles can't get to here, there's no path for them. We need to get them back to the entrance." Rossi informed them.

"Emily you got her?" Hotch asked. He didn't want any of the men approaching Garcia again until she was ready.

"Yeah I got her. It's alright PG. Come on, let's get you out of here." Emily said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

JJ tried to release Penelope, but she wouldn't let go. "I'm not going anywhere honey. I'll stay right by your side." JJ kept an arm around her and Hotch took on most of JJ's weight. Penelope nodded and let go of JJ, still holding on with one arm.

Emily slid an arm around Penelope and together they all walked back to the entrance.

JJ knew that this was going to be a long recovery process. Over the past two and a half days Penelope been through more than most of the team had been through in their whole lives.

Derek walked next to Rossi, behind the group. "What the hell Rossi?" He muttered quietly. "She's my best friend..." He couldn't figure out why she'd pushed him away. He'd expected her to come straight to him.

"Not now...we'll talk later." Rossi replied quietly.

Derek turned to Rossi, pure anger suddenly boiling up as if he suddenly realized something.

"Rossi, tell me he didn't TOUCH her." He spoke quietly, not wanting the rest of the team to hear. He had to grit his teeth to keep from yelling.

Rossi didn't say anything and Derek took off. That was all the answer he needed. This son of a bitch was going to pay for what he did.

Rossi sprinted after him, knowing what he was going to do if he got to Thomas. He wanted to kill the bastard too, but he couldn't let Morgan do that. By knowingly letting him kill Thomas, Morgan and Hotch could both lose their jobs.

Hotch knew what was happening the moment Morgan started running.

"You guys think you can make it?" Hotch asked quickly.

"Yeah, go." JJ told him.

He let go of JJ and sprinted off to go stop Morgan before he could get to Thomas. As much as he wanted to let Morgan do this, he couldn't. He was the boss and if he let this happen, it was on him.

JJ turned to look at Penelope for a reaction, but she was too out of it to notice. Emily and JJ were practically carrying her.

Emily's eyes locked on JJ's and she nodded. They moved faster, they had to get back to the entrance as fast as possible.

 **A/N: YAY! They've been found! What do you think is going to happen? What was your favorite part of this chapter? So far do you prefer Gone or Shattered? Let me know! Please review my darlings :) #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey friends!**

 **I'm turning 19 in 15 days(2/20), it's crazy! I feel old xD**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 ***Fifteen minutes later***

"We're almost there PG. JJ you doing okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." JJ replied, a little out of breath. They weren't walking super fast, but it was fast enough that she had to really force herself to keep moving.

They kept on in silence and three minutes later they'd reached the entrance. They made it just as the ambulances we're arriving.

One of the paramedics tried to reach for Penelope and she flinched. "It's okay, we got her." JJ said, helping Penelope onto the gurney.

OOOOOOO

"Morgan don't do this! He's not worth your job. Penelope wouldn't want this." Hotch said carefully.

"The hell she wouldn't! He raped her Hotch, he's only getting what's coming to him." Morgan kept the gun pointed straight at Thomas's head.

"Remember Greg Baylor? He tried to kill her and Reid, but she didn't want him dead. She doesn't want this Morgan." Hotch reminded him.

"No, go ahead. Do it!" Thomas's tone wasn't pleading. He sounded almost gleeful.

"Morgan this is what he wants. Don't give him that. Put it away Morgan." Rossi said stepping forward.

"Cuff him." Morgan spat, lowering his gun and glaring at Thomas.

"Have fun rotting in prison for the rest of your life you sick son of a bitch."

Morgan turned and headed up the stairs, not looking back, not even when Thomas shouted, "She'll never be the same! She will always remember what I did to her!"

"Shut the hell up!" Rossi yanked his arms behind him and put the cuffs on extra tight.

Hotch and Rossi brought Thomas to his feet and led him up the stairs.

OOOOOO

They had just gotten Penelope strapped in when Thomas was brought out.

He saw Penelope and JJ a few feet away and started laughing. "You'll never forget me you stupid bitches! If I ever get out you better watch your backs!" He screamed.

Hotch and Rossi kept him moving towards the police car. They handed him off to the two cops and went straight to the rest of the team.

Penelope had a death grip on JJ's hand, refusing to let her go, she was shaking and tears rolled down her cheeks. Thomas's words had clearly affected her.

"He's never going to see the light of day PG. He's never going to hurt you again." Emily was at Penelope's other side, her hand resting gently over her friend's.

The other paramedic approached with a second gurney for JJ. "Ma'am we need to take you to the hospital now."

Penelope's eyes widened as she realized they were taking JJ separately.

"I'll see you soon Pen I promise. Emily is going to stay with you okay?" She leaned down and kissed her friend's cheek.

Reluctantly Penelope let her go. Morgan stepped up beside JJ and helped her onto the other gurney.

JJ's eyes didn't leave Penelope's until they could no longer see each other.

JJ worried about her friend the whole way to the hospital. Rossi had opted to go with her, he didn't make her talk.

OOOOOO

Penelope cringed and started to cry when the male paramedic tried to check her vitals. She knew it was irrational, but she kept seeing HIS face hovering over her.

"Ma'am if you cannot calm down I'm going to have to sedate you. I have to check your vitals."

Emily could tell the paramedic was getting frustrated. Clearly he'd never dealt with a rape victim before. She shot him a glare and shook her head before turning to her friend.

"Garcia it's okay. He's not going to hurt you. Look at me honey. Just keep your eyes on me."

Penelope flinched when he touched her again, but stopped struggling and tried to focus on Emily.

"That's it, you're doing great. We're almost there...Garcia?" Emily noticed her eyes were closed, a moment later she let out a cry of pain.

"What hurts sweetheart?" Emily asked quickly.

Penelope couldn't respond. She tried to move her free hand to her head, but it was strapped down.

Emily started naming off parts of the body.

"Is it your stomach? No...head?"

Penelope squeezed Emily's hand as hard as she could.

"Did he give you anything to drink, the guy?" The paramedic asked. He was clearly clueless. Emily wondered if he was new, but didn't dwell on that, focusing back on her friend again.

"Where am I? Why does my head feel like it's going to explode?" Penelope was screaming and Emily looked at the paramedic with pleading eyes.

"She needs fluids, we're pulling in now." He was right, no point in giving them to her for two seconds and having to unhook them.

Emily did everything she could to comfort her, as they pulled up to the emergency doors.

OOOOOOOO

Emily entered the waiting room and found Rossi, Hotch, Morgan and Reid.

"How is she?" Morgan asked, jumping to his feet as soon as he saw her.

"I don't know. She wasn't doing well. She was in a lot of pain and she seemed very confused. They wouldn't let me go with her. How's JJ?" Emily stopped a few feet in front of them.

"She seemed okay. They won't let us see her yet, but she should be okay." Rossi said.

Emily glanced at each of the team members and noticed how upset Morgan looked.

"We'll get through this." Emily said, moving forward and pulling him into a hug.

"Do you think they'll ever be the same?" Morgan asked, hugging her back tightly. He could feel something inside him breaking and his eyes glossed over with tears.

"It'll be a long time, but yes I do believe things will eventually go back to the way they were."

Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them and turned around, releasing each other.

Will stood there, holding Henry and glaring at Hotch.

Reid stood, "Hey Henry, why don't we go get a snack?"

Will put Henry down and he ran to Reid.

"Uncle Spence!" Reid smiled and leaned down to hug him.

"Come on let's go get some big boy snacks. Tell me about your friends Henry." Reid said, taking his hand and leading him away.

OOOOOOOO

"What the hell Aaron! She told me she was working a case and I may not hear from her for a few days! How could you risk her life like that?" Will was obviously furious.

"It's not that simple Will. It was her choice. She would have done it even if I told her not to. She saved Garcia's life and helped put away someone who was a threat to everyone on this team." Hotch said carefully.

"If y'all hadn't been so careless in the first place none of this would've happened!"

Emily stood then and so did Morgan.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Morgan asked heatedly.

"You knew that someone was after the team and so y'all decided to go out for drinks? And Penelope went out alone? How stupid could y'all be?" Will accused, stepping forward.

"Don't you bring her into this, she's been through enough!" Morgan shot back.

"Well she didn't have to bring my JJ down with her!" Will shouted back.

"Alright enough!" Rossi stood then and went to Will. "You outside now, get some air. You need to think about what you're saying."

Will stormed off without another word and Morgan stormed off in the other direction.

Reid came back with Henry a few minutes later and they played a few games.

"I spy something brown!" Henry exclaimed.

"Is it the chairs?" Reid asked, already knowing it was because Henry kept staring straight at one and they were pretty much the only brown things in the room.

"Yes! You're so smart uncle spence! I can't wait to be smart like you!" Henry said excitedly.

"You are smart Henry." Reid said smiling.

Just then a doctor walked in. He was tall and older looking with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "Family of Jennifer Jareau?"

Everyone stood. "Yes." Reid, Emily and Hotch all said together.

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUN :) What did you think of this chapter? Favorite part? Any predictions? Let me know :) #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:AHHHHHHHH I did a thing and lost a bunch of my edits and my authors notes...Stupid buttons haha.**

 **This is a filler chapter with lots of Pen/JJ Friendship :)**

 **My birthday is in 12 days! 2016 is flying by!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

The team looked at the doctor anxiously awaiting news of their friends conditions.

"She's a little dehydrated, she has some cuts and bruises on her wrists and ankles from her restraints. She'll need to stay overnight for observation, but should be released tomorrow morning." He informed them.

"What about Penelope Garcia?" Emily asked.

"I'm not her doctor, but I have spoken with her. I believe she'll be out in a few minutes to speak with you. Ahh, here she comes now actually." He gestured at a female walking towards them.

She was young and pretty, she reminded Hotch a little of Elle except a blonde version.

"I assume you're all here for Penelope Garcia." She asked.

"Yes." Hotch said.

"I'm Dr. Lynn and this is Dr. Sells. Our biggest concern is her emotional state at the moment. She won't let us sedate her and she keep asking for the other patient, ummm..."

Dr. Lynn looked down at her clipboard. "Jennifer Jareau, that's it. We think it's best if we move them into the same room. We're going to need to do a rape kit and she's refusing one at the moment, but we're hoping someone can convince her..." She paused and Dr. Sells took this opportunity to make his exit.

"The joint room sounds like the best plan, I believe Agent Jareau will be able to convince her. How about her physical state?" Hotch asked.

"She's extremely dehydrated and has bruises covering most of her body. Her cut did get infected, it didn't spread very much and we've put her on antibiotics to clear up anything remaining. We've stitched up the wound, but there is going to be a scar. However there's no serious damage. She'll be out of here within a week. I would recommend that she see a therapist after she's released." finished.

"When can we see them?" Morgan asked. The team turned around, they hadn't even noticed him return.

"Most likely tomorrow morning if they're up for visitors. I'll let you know as soon as they start asking." She responded. "I'd suggest you all go home and rest while you can." She turned around and headed off to take care of her other patients.

Hotch turned to face his team. "Everyone go home, I don't want to see any of you back here for at least twelve hours."

Nobody protested they all knew better than to argue.

Reid stood and took Henry's hand. "Let's go find your dad."

OOOOOOOO

"Alright Ms. Jareau. We're going to move you to Ms. Garcia's room now."

JJ sighed in relief. They'd informed her of Penelope's condition and she needed to see for herself that Pen was still conscious. She was surprised when they'd told her she wouldn't sleep. She thought she'd have passed out before they even got to the hospital considering she hadn't really slept in three days.

Dr. Sells helped her into the wheelchair and they were off to Penelope's room.

OOOOOOOOO

"Jayje." Penelope whispered, relieved to see that her friend was indeed okay. She was sitting up in the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Pen." JJ greeted her.

Dr. Sells wheeled her to the side of the bed.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I'll be back in twenty minutes to get you set up in your new bed Ms. Jareau." He turned and left the room.

"I hear you're not cooperating with your doctor." JJ said, taking her friend's hand.

"JJ they want to do a rape kit on me. Why do they need to? I'm scared Jayje!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke.

JJ stood then and climbed up onto the bed next to her.

"They need it for evidence. And to make sure he didn't have any diseases." JJ put an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"He used a condom." Penelope whispered.

"They're going to want a statement from you within the next few days. In order to put Thomas away for good they're going to need it. I can see if maybe they'll let me record your statement..." JJ prodded gently.

Penelope just nodded. The thought of having to talk about it at all made her skin crawl.

"Thank you." Penelope said softly.

"For what?" JJ asked.

"For saving me. I'd probably still be there if it wasn't for you."

"Like I said years ago, you do whatever it takes to protect your family."

Penelope started to cry again and JJ pulled her into a hug.

"You're safe now Pen. Thomas will never hurt you or anyone else again. Come on, lay down Pen, you need to relax."

JJ lay down with her friend, holding her tightly and just letting her cry.

OOOOOOOO

An hour later JJ was hooked up to an IV sitting in a chair next to Penelope's bed. The nurse was coming in to do the rape kit soon and Penelope was a nervous wreck. Tears poured down her cheeks and her hands shook horribly.

"It's okay Pen. Just remember this will help put him away for good." JJ squeezed her friend's hand, trying to stop the shaking.

Just then Dr. Lynn walked in followed by a nurse carrying a bag.

"Hi I'm nurse Emma Klein and you must be Penelope."

After she introduced herself she explained everything she was going to do in full detail.

"Let's get this done so you can get some sleep. You look like you could use it."

Penelope lay still, closing her eyes not wanting to look. She stayed that way the whole time, trying to ignore the poking and prodding.

OOOOOO

"Hey Pen it's over." JJ said, leaning forward and wiping a tear from her cheek.

Penelope curled up on her side, pulling the blanket over her. "Stay please."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Just sleep sweetie." JJ watched, waiting until her friend was clearly asleep before relaxing herself. It only took minutes for Penelope to fall asleep.

She rested her head on Penelope's bed, still holding her hand and closed her eyes.

 **A/N: YAYYY Finally they can sleep. I've been too mean to Penelope Dx. What do you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? IF YOU READ PLEASE REVIEW :) Also I want to know. Who is your favorite CM character and why? #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Woohoo another sleepless night sooo here's a chapter for you :)**

 **11 days until I turn 19 :)**

 **Also I just dyed my hair black and I'm super happy about it xD That's all...enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW**

*6 hours later*

Penelope shot up in bed and looked around, terrified. It was dark now and she waited for her eyes to adjust.

She sighed in relief when she saw JJ sleeping soundly next to her.

The nightmare had been so vivid that she could have sworn it was real.

Thomas stepping over the bodies of her team, her family, to get to her, laughing as he did.

She couldn't stop picturing his face as he crawled on top of her.

Penelope curled up on her side, facing the wall and started to cry quietly. This was never going to be over. She felt like she would never be happy again.

The moment Thomas had violated her she knew her life as she'd known it was over. She felt dirty as she remembered how he'd caressed her body before sliding her dress off.

She tried to push the memory away, but it kept playing in her mind. It was like a movie that she couldn't pause or stop.

Penelope covered her mouth, trying to keep quiet. She didn't want to wake JJ.

As soon as she remembered him forcing himself inside her she lost it. She couldn't hold back the sobs, couldn't stop them from ripping through her. She buried her face in the pillow, trying to muffle the sound.

"Pen?" JJ's voice didn't even phase her.

She couldn't respond, couldn't find her voice.

She felt movement beside her as JJ climbed onto the bed.

Her whole body convulsed, she was crying harder than she ever had in her life.

She rolled over suddenly, pressing her face against her friend's shirt.

OOOOOOO

JJ wrapped her arms tightly around Penelope, laying down and pulling the her close.

"I was raped!" Penelope finally said the words out loud in between sobs and it was like something broke inside her.

Guilt washed over JJ and tears burned her eyes. "I know and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Pen." JJ felt responsible for not finding a way to stop him.

"It's my fault, I wasn't strong enough to stop him...I'm Pathetic." Penelope hiccuped.

It was almost as though she'd read JJ's mind and redirected those thoughts towards herself.

Penelope's words shattered her heart into a million tiny pieces. JJ never hated anyone more than she hated Thomas in that moment.

"No. Penelope Garcia, you are not pathetic. You are an amazing woman. Do not ever blame yourself for what that disgusting pig did to you. Do you understand me?" Her voice broke and tears streamed down her cheeks.

JJ felt Penelope nod against her shoulder and hugged her tighter, letting her get everything out. After an hour Penelope finally seemed to be calming down.

"Every time I close my eyes all I see is his face." Penelope whispered.

"They could give you something to help you sleep." JJ rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"Okay." Penelope sounded lost and scared, almost like a child.

Comforting Penelope made her realize how much she missed Henry and she was looking forward to seeing him soon.

She leaned over and pressed the call button next to Penelope's bed.

Penelope's loud desperate sobs had subsided and were now replaced with quiet, exhausted ones.

Less than two minutes later there was a small knock on the door and walked in.

noticed right away that both women had puffy eyes.

JJ sat up and spoke before she could, "Could she get something to help her sleep?"

glanced at Penelope and nodded. "Of course, I'll be right back."

OOOOOOOO

A few minutes later the door opened and reappeared carrying a small bag.

She pulled out a syringe and slipped something into Penelope's IV.

"This should knock you out for seven to eight hours. You should start feeling the effects within the next fifteen minutes. Is there anything else I can get for you?" Dr. Lynn asked kindly.

"No, thank you." JJ said.

"Let me know if I can get you anything else."

JJ nodded and Dr. Lynn left.

JJ gently stroked Penelope's hair, waiting for the meds to kick in.

"How are you feeling?" She asked after ten minutes had passed.

"Sleepy." Penelope mumbled, her eyes still wide open.

After another five minutes Penelope couldn't keep her eyes open.

JJ didn't go back to sleep. She picked up her phone which had been delivered to her while she was asleep and went to her voicemail.

There were seven voicemails from Will and a four texts from various team members. She went to the texts first.

'Hey JJ, text me when you get this, just had your phone delivered to your room.-Hotch'

She flipped to the next one. It was from Morgan. 'Hey JJ, glad your alright. How's my girl?'

The third was from Emily. 'Hey, how are you and PG holding up? Text me when you're awake.'

The last one was from Reid. 'Hello, I hope you're sleeping right now. Both of you need it. Let me know If you need me to bring you guys anything.'

JJ sighed and went back to the voicemails. The first one was just Will wondering how the case was going. The second was Will asking her to call him. They continued on like that until the sixth one.

Will was angry that she hadn't told him Penelope was missing. In the last one he was furious that she had gone willingly to be taken by a psychopath.

"How could you do this to us? Henry needs his mother. You can't just take risks like this! Aaron told me y'all were on a case and after almost two days with no word, I get a call from Hotch. He told me everything. I'm so angry with you right now. Call me when you can."

JJ went back to the texts, trying not to feel guilty.

'Hey Hotch. Thanks for getting me my phone. Going back to sleep soon. Will text later'

She pressed send and moved on. 'Hey Morgan, she's sleeping. Doctor gave her a sedative. She had a breakdown earlier, but she'll be okay.'

JJ moved to the next one. This one was much more honest.

'Hey Em, not well. Pen really lost it a little while ago. I woke up to her crying harder than I've ever seen her cry. She seems so lost and I don't know how to help her. All I can do is be here, but it kills me to see her so...broken. How do I make it better? Wish you were here Em. I need help. I'm tired, but I'm afraid to even sleep In case she wakes up or has a nightmare. Could you come back and sit with her? I'll ask my doctor if it's okay, I'm sure they won't mind.'

JJ hit send and moved on to the last one.

'Hey Spence, thanks for being you. We're sleeping sort of. Penelope is at least. When you come in tomorrow bring tea :)'

JJ sent it and waited for responses. She didn't want to call Will right now, not while he was still angry.

Seconds later her phone buzzed. It was Emily.

'Of course, I'll be there soon. Hang in there.'

A few seconds after that there was a text from Hotch. 'Emily called. She's on her way here. I'm headed home to catch a few hours of sleep and then I'll be back. Take care.'

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door and Dr. Sells entered.

"There's an Emily Prentiss here. She says you asked for her, did you?" He questioned.

"Yes, please let her in." JJ was ready to beg if she had to.

"Yes, of course." He turned and left the room.

JJ glanced over at Penelope. She seemed peaceful for now.

The door opened and Emily peered inside. JJ carefully climbed out of Penelope's bed. One hand on her IV stand.

"Em, thank you." JJ sighed in relief.

Emily didn't answer, she quietly closed the door and walked over to JJ.

"Come on, I'll help you to your bed." Emily pulled her into a quick hug before leading JJ into her own bed.

JJ climbed in and pulled the covers over herself.

"Em I-" Emily cut her off.

"Just sleep, we'll talk later." Emily interrupted gently.

JJ nodded. "Just...watch over her please."

"I will." Emily said, going to the chair next to Penelope's bed and sitting down.

JJ let her eyes close and finally drifted off into a deep, well deserved sleep.

 **A/N: Well what'd you think? Poor Garcia :( I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **My favorite CM character is in fact Penelope because she's bubbly and always has awesome glasses! and many other reasons... :)**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I LOOOVE READING THEM :) #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I wanted to make it good and it's my longest chapter yet! It's over 2,000 words which is a lot for me haha. I will not stop the birthday countdown Mwahahaha. I freaking wish I was 12 again...actually younger. Besides this will probably be the last one because there's only FOUR days left...but I have to work on my birthday soooo not actually that exciting haha.**

 **Anyways enjoy this extra long chapter!**

*Seven hours later*(4AM)

Dr. Sells had come in two hours earlier and removed JJ's IV since she didn't really need it anymore. She was free to go when she woke up if she wanted to, but he and Emily both knew that JJ wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Emily noticed Penelope was twitching in her sleep again. She's been doing that every so often and whenever she did, Emily would reach over and stroke her hair lightly.

A few moments later, she would be still again, but not this time. The twitches grew into thrashing and then she started talking.

"Please don't hurt them!" She cried out.

Emily shook her gently. "Hey, Garcia you're okay. Wake up honey."

Penelope shot up in the bed so quickly that Emily jumped.

Emily recovered quickly and noticed Penelope was clutching her head like she was in pain.

"PG, are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

Penelope whimpered quietly and tried not to cry. Crying was only going to make her migraine worse, although she wasn't sure how it could get much worse than this.

Emily stood quickly. "I'll go find a doctor." She knew that Dr. Lynn had gone home and went to find another female nurse.

Emily practically sprinted to the desk. "I need a female nurse in room 182 as soon as possible. Penelope Garcia woke up and she's holding her head like she's in severe pain and she won't speak." She explained quickly.

"Alright, keep her calm. I can have a nurse there in five minutes." Emily nodded and ran back to Penelope without another word.

When she reentered the room, Penelope hadn't moved.

Emily went to the bed and sat down next to her. She gently rested her hand on Penelope's back.

"What can I do PG?" She asked quietly.

"Curtains, too bright." Penelope mumbled.

Emily moved quickly to close the curtains and shut off the lights in the room. She moved back to her friend's side and took her hand.

Penelope couldn't move. If she moved she was definitely going to throw up. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Her head felt like it was going to split open and her whole body ached.

A woman entered. She was relatively young, probably late twenties, brunette with bright blue eyes that made Emily slightly jealous. She was the kind of pretty that every same girl was at least a little bit jealous of. She was carrying a small bag and clipboard in one hand.

"Hi, went home for the night. My name is Emma Miller, but most people around here call me nurse Emma." She stuck out her free hand.

Emily stood and shook her hand, "I'm Emily Prentiss. Thank you for coming in nurse Emma."

Nurse Emma flipped through the papers she was holding. "Alright, what seems to be the problem Miss Garcia?" She asked, stepping closer to the bed.

Penelope tried to speak, but couldn't find her voice.

She let out a small groan and managed to pull one hand away from her face and pointed to her head.

"Your head, anything else?" Nurse Emma asked.

Penelope gestured to her aching body.

Nurse Emma turned back to Emily, speaking quietly. "She's covered in bruises, and recovering from an infectious wound so I can imagine her body must be pretty worn out. She looks slightly feverish, probably around 100.5. Don't ask, it's a talent of mine. I'm usually pretty accurate." She paused, reading more off of her clipboard.

"May I speak with you in private for a moment Emily?" Nurse Emma asked, quietly.

Emily nodded and followed her out in to the hall.

"I think I know what's causing this migraine. People who go through traumatic events such as physical or sexual violence often suffer from PTSD. I assume your familiar with this..." She trailed off and Emily nodded.

"Migraines are very common for people who suffer from this. wrote something here about nightmares and agitation around males which are both extremely common in rape victims. Has she talked to anyone yet about what happened to her? I know she's only been here just under eighteen hours, but the sooner she talks to someone the better. I've dealt with a few rape victims in my time as a nurse and I've noticed the longer they hold off talking about it, the worse the migraines get."

Emily sighed, "I think she may have spoken to the JJ, sorry uh agent Jareau about it a little, but I don't think she's really ready to open up yet to anyone else."

"She's holding a lot in right now and it's causing her body to respond physically since she's under so much stress. I can give her some morphine to help with the pain, but it's only temporary. If it's possible, the best thing would be for her to sit down with somebody and talk about what happened. I don't just mean skim over it either, she needs to really let it out. Once she does that she can began the healing process." Nurse Emma finished.

"Somebody has to get her full statement, they'll probably have agent Jareau do the interview today or tomorrow because she won't be comfortable enough to open up to anyone else. I think she'll want the morphine. Thank you nurse Emma."

Emily walked back into the room and nurse Emma followed. She'd come prepared. She opened her little bag. "I'm going to give you some morphine to help with the pain if that's okay with you."

"Yes please." Penelope managed to whisper, somehow finding her voice amongst all the pain.

"What's going on?" asked a voice behind them. They were all so focused on Penelope that they hadn't noticed JJ wake up.

Emily turned around and walked towards JJ who was already climbing out of her bed. "She has a migraine body aches, Nurse Emma is just giving her some morphine to help with the pain."

She helped JJ across the room though she didn't really seem to need it. JJ raced to Penelope's side.

"Hey Pen, not feeling so great huh?" JJ gently brushed the hair out her friend's face and removed Penelope's hands from her face, taking them in hers.

"Hurts." Penelope mumbled. "Make it stop." Her voice cracked and tears slid down her cheeks.

"I wish I could sweetie." JJ said sadly.

"Alright Garcia, this should kick in really soon, just try to relax and let me know if you need anything else. I'll come back in to check on you in a bit." Nurse Emma left and Emily moved to the other side of Penelope.

Penelope leaned into JJ, resting her head against her shoulder. JJ wrapped her arms around her friend wishing she could make it better somehow.

This whole situation was fucked up, she wished Morgan had killed Thomas. He didn't deserve to live after what he did to their family. She kept hearing Penelope's screams in her mind over and over. She couldn't get them out of her head and it killed her.

JJ rested her head lightly against Penelope's, suddenly struggling to hold back tears.

Emily took one of Penelope's hands and one of JJ's, trying to provide some comfort. This could have just as easily been her. She can't imagine having to sit there and do nothing while he raped her. It would've been unbearable. She didn't know how JJ had held up so well for this long.

JJ squeezed Emily's hand clutching onto whatever support she could get.

JJ realized she was going to lose it. She needed to leave the room before she fell apart. She didn't want to lose it in front of Penelope.

She pulled back a little from her friend and looked at Emily desperately.

Emily knew from one look at her that she needed out. Emily nodded and mouthed "go, I got this."

JJ carefully got up. "I'll be back soon." She kissed Penelope's cheek before turning to leave.

She pulled out her phone with shaking hands and sent Reid a text. In any other situation she would have asked Morgan, but he would have instantly wanted to know what was wrong and right now she needed a friend that wouldn't ask too many questions. And she definitely didn't want to see Will yet.

'Need a friend, are you awake?'

The response was immediate.

'Already at the hospital. Got here an hour ago. Meet me at the end of your hall.'

JJ let out a shaky sigh of relief and made her way down the hall. She walked through the doors to a part of the hospital Reid would be allowed to enter. There was nobody around which was kind of surprising since it was a hospital. It was still pretty early though.

A few minutes later she saw him. He looked like he hadn't slept and he was still in the same clothes from yesterday. She wasn't even sure he'd gone home at all.

"Are you okay?" He asked walking closer to her, coffee in hand.

"No." JJ backed up and slid down against the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest and started to sob.

Reid set his coffee down a few feet away so it wouldn't get knocked over and then sat beside JJ.

He didn't say anything, he just moved over and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. She practically fell into him, burying her face in his shirt.

Reid let her soak his shirt, he didn't care. He just wanted to be there for his friend the way she'd been there for him so many times before. He held her tightly, letting her know that she was safe. He didn't ask questions, she would talk when she was ready.

"I c-can't stop hearing her s-screams. He r-raped her and I c-couldn't stop it." JJ sobbed.

"You did everything you could, you're the reason she's alive. Don't forget that."

"S-spence is she ever g-going to recover?" JJ struggled to get the words out.

"It'll take some time, but with our help she will get better and eventually she'll even be able to go back to work and so will you. You've been so strong JJ. I'm proud of you and so is the rest of the team. You did so well JJ." Reid said, squeezing her even tighter.

His words just made JJ cry harder. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cried this much, but she needed this. She didn't know when she was going to get it again because when she went back to that room she needed to be strong for Penelope.

JJ cried until she was too exhausted to cry anymore and then she just lay there.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Reid asked after awhile.

JJ shook her head. "I want to go back. I need to be there for her now." JJ sat up and Reid nodded, standing and holding out his hand to her. He glanced back at his now cold coffee. He couldn't grab it AND help JJ so he left it there. He slid and arm around JJ's waist, letting her lean on him.

They walked through the doors and back to the room.

Emily looked up when they walked in. JJ had been gone for over an hour, and she had clearly been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked exhausted.

Penelope was lying with her head in Emily's lap, clearly asleep and Emily didn't dare move.

JJ wanted to go to Penelope but Reid held her back, shaking his head. "You'll wake her up. You need sleep anyway." Reid whispered.

She glanced at Penelope again and hesitated for a second. She knew he was right. If she tried to switch places with Emily she would wake Penelope.

She gave up and went to her own bed.

Reid helped her in and then moved to walk away.

"Will you stay Spence?" She asked quietly.

"I Wasn't planning on leaving, just grabbing the chair." Reid whispered, squeezing her hand before releasing it to get the chair.

He carefully placed it next to her bed and sat down, taking her hand again.

"Sleep." He ordered.

JJ smiled tiredly. "Yes sir." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

Reid fell asleep soon after she did and soon Emily was the only one left awake. After another hour her legs started to cramp up and Emily couldn't take it anymore. She needed sleep too.

She somehow managed to move Penelope without waking her, just enough so that she could lay down. She was asleep in a matter of seconds.

 **A/N:So it's 5AM and I'm finally posting this woohoo! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and check out my new one shot collection called Missing Moments :) Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! I was going to post this yesterday, but I got stuck...I struggle to write Morgan, Rossi and Savannah so that whole first part was difficult for me.**

 **My birthday was lame. Don't know why I was looking forward to it so much.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

*4 hours later*(8AM)

Morgan sat in the waiting room. He was the only one there. Hotch had ordered him to go home and rest, but he hadn't been able to sleep. He'd tossed and turned all night and had finally given up around six.

He tried to remain calm, but on the inside he was freaking out. That creep Thomas had raped his baby girl. How was she ever going to recover from this? Would things ever go back to the way they were?

The guilt was eating him up inside. He'd known how drunk she'd been and he'd also known that Thomas was still out there yet he'd still let her go outside alone.

Derek sighed, resting his head in his hands. JJ had told him that Penelope was okay, but he didn't believe that for a second. He knew her better than anyone and there was no way she was okay.

"I figured I'd find you here." Morgan looked up already knowing who it was.

"Here." Rossi said handing him a coffee.

"Thanks man." Morgan said, taking it and setting it down beside him.

"I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep either?" Rossi asked, sitting down beside him.

Morgan sighed and shook his head.

"I'm just..I'm worried about her Rossi."

Rossi glanced over at Morgan. "She is a strong woman. I know you know that. She's going through a tough time, but she is still the Penelope Garcia that we all know and love. All that matters now is that both JJ and Garcia are okay." Rossi said, reassuringly.

"I just wanna see her. She's my best friend and I don't know what I would do without her in my life." Morgan rubbed his eyes and reached for his coffee.

"You know, you should really watch that caffeine." Morgan lifted his head and managed a small smile.

"Hey gorgeous, you're in late today." He stood and Savannah pulled him into a hug.

"It was kind of hard to sleep with somebody tossing and turning a night..." She teased, "and they didn't need me until eight."

"Sorry for keeping you up last night baby, I-"

Savannah cut him off quickly, "No need to apologize. You're dealing with a lot right now, I understand. If you need anything..." Morgan held onto her tightly, not realizing how much he needed the comfort.

"I know she's not your patient, but is there any way you could just peek your head in there and make sure everything's okay..." He trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"I'll see what I can do. I have a lunch break around noon. I'll come find you and we can grab a bite to eat." She pressed her cheek against his, rubbing his back and she could sense that she was helping a little by the way he relaxed.

She really liked Penelope and she knew how close they were. She couldn't imagine how overwhelmed he must be knowing there was nothing he could do to fix what happened to her.

"I have to get back to work, but I'll do my best to check on them. Try to relax, all this stress isn't good for you sweetheart." She pulled back and looked at him.

She leaned in for a kiss and he obliged. "I love you." She said, starting to back away.

"I love you too baby." He shot her a tired smile and sat back down next to Rossi. Neither man said anything.

Morgan took out his phone. He'd given Emily Penelope's phone which they'd recovered from Thomas O'hare's vehicle. He'd thought about sending Penelope a text before, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

He stared at his phone for a minute, trying to think of what he should say.

'Hey babygirl...'

He sighed and erased babygirl.

'Hey Garcia, I'm here if you need anything.'

He waited a minute and then pressed send. Short and simple. That's all he could do for now and he'd just have to learn to accept that.

OOOOOOOOO

Penelope sat up slowly. She felt groggy and her body still ached, but her headache was just a dull manageable pain now. She blinked and looked around. She couldn't help but smile a little when she saw the sleeping BAU agents. Reid, Emily and JJ were all sound asleep.

She couldn't lay here anymore, she needed to get up and stretch her legs. She reached around Emily carefully and pressed the call button.

Nurse Emma came in only a minute later.

Penelope put a finger to her lips, gesturing at all the sleeping agents.

"Is it okay if I get up and stretch my legs?" She whispered.

"In about a half hour the morphine should be wearing off. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little groggy, a little achey, but otherwise okay." She replied.

"Alright, if someone can accompany you, a walk should do you some good."

Penelope hesitated for a moment and then nodded. She reached over and lightly shook Emily awake. "Em?"

"Mmmm." Emily groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it? Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. Everything alright PG?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah will you go for a walk with me. Nurse Emma says I can't go alone."

Emily nodded, "Of course sweetie. How about down to the cafeteria. It's about time you eat something."

Penelope nodded although her stomach turned a little at the thought of food.

OOOOOOOO

Penelope held onto Emily's arm as they walked down towards the cafeteria. It felt good to stretch her legs, but she felt a little unsteady. Most likely due to the morphine.

"I'd like to see the rest of the team today." She said quietly.

"Are you sure? If you're not ready PG it's okay. They'll understand if-" Emily started.

"I'm ready, they're my family. All of you are my family. You're all I've got." Penelope said, cutting her off.

"Okay, I'll let them know when we get back to the room." Emily said as they reached the cafeteria.

"What do you want to eat?" Emily asked.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Penelope answered as Emily helped her sit down.

"Alright, I'll be right back then." Emily walked away towards the food.

Penelope looked around the cafeteria. There weren't a lot of people, but it was only half past eight.

Penelope was about to turn back to check Emily's progress when she caught someone's eye.

She froze, her eyes locked on this strangers. She couldn't figure out why he looked so familiar, but something about him was making her feel uneasy.

They stared at each other, neither one willing to look away.

Penelope felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped, jumping a little. She turned away from the guy and looked up to find a concerned looking Emily staring at her.

"Are you alright PG?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah..yeah it's just that guy over there, there's something about him...I don't know." Penelope said quietly.

Emily looked up and then back at Penelope confused. "What guy? There's no one there."

Penelope whirled around to check for herself. Emily was right, the man who had been sitting just three tables away, was gone.

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Any guesses on who that could be? Why does she recognize this guy? Thoughts, predictions? Please Review :) #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I owe y'all an apology for not getting this out quickly like I normally do. I really struggled to start this chapter. I'm not sure if it was lack of motivation or writers block, but I was really struggling to write this.**

 **But I finally managed to finish it! Go me :)**

 **Anyway I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Also I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed this story! It means so much to me that y'all actually want to read what I'm writing!**

 **And of course, thank you to my AMAZING reviewers!**

Emily ate her bagel, watching Penelope pick at hers. She'd drank her water at least, but Emily was still worried.

"You should eat that PG. You haven't eaten in days." She urged.

Penelope sighed, "I can't."

"Why not?" Emily asked, putting down her food and giving her friend her full attention.

"I don't know...I'm just really nauseous." Penelope said quietly.

"Well, how about I wrap this up and we'll bring it back with us. When you're ready to eat, it'll be there." Emily stood and began to wrap the bagel up in some napkins.

OOOOOOOO

Penelope felt anxious. She couldn't seem to stop looking over her shoulder.

Emily led her back to her room pretty quickly, noticing the change in Penelope's behavior.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah...yeah I just..." Penelope trailed off, unsure where she was going with that.

"You just what?" Emily asked as they approached Penelope's room.

"Do you have my phone?" Penelope asked suddenly.

"Uh yeah, I do actually.." Emily reached into her pocket and pulled out Penelope's phone, handing it over.

"Could you just give me a minute?" Penelope asked when once they'd reached the room.

"Of course. I'll be a few feet away if you need me." Emily squeezed her friend's shoulder before leaving her alone.

Penelope flipped through her texts. She sighed when she saw Morgan's message. She went to his contact and pressed talk.

OOOOOO

Derek was surprised when he glanced at the caller ID, but he didn't hesitate.

"Garcia?" He questioned, wanting to believe it was her.

"Yeah, it's me."

Relief flooded through him when he heard her voice. "Are you alright?"

"I...I think someone's after me. I'm scared Derek, I just have this feeling. This really bad feeling and-"

Derek cut her off quickly. "Breathe Penelope. Are you in your room?"

"I'm right outside of it." She replied quietly.

"Alright baby listen to me. Go inside that room and stay there. I'll be there in a few minutes, but you need to calm down."

"Thank you my sweet." She whispered.

"Anything for you babygirl." He waited for her to hang up before turning back to Rossi.

"Go on. Let me know how our kitten is doing." Rossi said, giving Morgan a small nod.

OOOOOOO

JJ and Emily sat next to Penelope, each holding one of her hands, while Reid stood a short distance away.

"I'm not afraid you my junior G-man. Get over here and give your girl a hug." Penelope released her friends hands and stepped forward.

He seemed hesitant at first, barely even touching her, but when she wrapped her arms tightly around him he seemed to relax.

Reid hugged her tightly, giving her a little squeeze.

"How are you doing Garcia?" He asked quietly.

"Better now that I'm surrounded by my family." Penelope answered.

Reid pulled away and went to retrieve the chair, He sat across from Penelope, taking one of her hands.

OOOOOOOO

Derek stood in the doorway of the room, unsure if he should go in. He took in the scene before him and couldn't help but smile a little.

Penelope was dozing lightly with her head on Emily's shoulder while JJ and Reid held each of her hands.

He stood there just watching for a minute before taking a step into the room.

Emily glanced up and met his gaze before turning back to Penelope.

"Hey sweetie, someone's here to see you."

Penelope lifted her head, her eyes fluttering open. She looked around at everyone before her eyes rested on Derek.

"Hey you." Derek said, giving her a small smile.

The moment she saw him she wanted to run to him. He looked even more hesitant than Reid had. He almost looked...scared.

"Can you guys give us a moment." Penelope asked turning to look at Emily, JJ and Reid.

"Of course Pen, whatever you need." JJ squeezed her hand and stood.

Emily and Reid followed suit and they all exited the room, leaving Penelope alone with Derek.

OOOOOOO

Penelope reached out her hand, trying to show Derek that she wasn't afraid of him.

"I've missed you handsome." She whispered, standing and moving towards him since he hadn't moved.

She stopped about a foot away, and reached for his hand.

"I missed you too baby girl." Derek stroked his thumb lightly over her knuckles.

"You think I'm ugly now, don't you?" Penelope asked suddenly. "Is that why you don't want to touch me? Because you think I'm disgusting now? Because of what he, what Thomas did to me?" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she spoke.

Derek's eyes widened and he stared at her, taken aback by her words. "No baby, no. Of course I don't think that. You are still the same beautiful, strong woman that you've always been. Come here sweetness."

Derek closed the distance between them, pulling her into a tight hug. Penelope clung to him, needing to feel safe, protected. She pressed her face against his shoulder and sobbed.

"I'm sorry!" Penelope cried.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. You have been through so much. If you need to cry, or shout or break something you do that. Whatever you need mamma." Derek pressed a kiss to her temple, rocking her gently and stroking her hair.

After a few minutes Derek helped Penelope over to the bed. She hadn't stopped crying, but it was obvious that she was exhausted.

"Baby when's the last time you ate?" Derek asked, laying beside her.

"I haven't...I mean...not since..." She trailed off and Derek understood.

"Baby girl you need to eat. I could get you something-"

Penelope cut him off, fear coursing through her, "No! Please don't leave me..." She started to panic as she remembered the guy from the cafeteria.

"Hey, hey calm down. I'm not going anywhere alright. Just breathe Penelope."

Once she'd calmed down a little Morgan pulled out his phone.

"What would you like to eat baby girl?" Morgan said, keeping an arm securely around her.

"Doesn't matter." She mumbled against his chest.

Derek sent Reid a text, asking him to get some crackers. It was clear that Penelope needed to start with something small.

OOOOOOOO

Derek hadn't even realized Penelope was asleep. It wasn't until she rolled away from him that he noticed. He smiled a little as he watched her. She'd been through a traumatic experience and she needed all the rest she could get in order for her body to heal properly.

Derek moved carefully away from her. He really had to pee. He'd had to pee for an hour now and he couldn't wait any longer. He glanced at Penelope. As long as he was quick, she'd be fine.

Derek sprinted to the bathroom. He finished quickly, washing his hands and running back to the room. Derek stopped in the doorway and froze. The bed was empty.

Derek glanced around the room, trying to stay calm. He'd only been gone less than two minutes. She couldn't have gone far. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and sent out a group message. 'Penelope's missing! Search hospital now!'

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and stood there as his emotions started to get the best of him.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I shouldn't have left you alone again." Derek had never been more angry at himself. How could he have been so selfish? He should have had someone stay with her.

"Pull yourself together Derek. Get out there and find her." He said to the empty room.

He took a deep breath before sprinting out of the room to go find his best friend.

 **A/N:DUN DUN DUN! Where do you think Penelope is? Who's the mysterious guy that she's afraid of and do you think he took her? I want to hear your predictions! Fave/Follow/Review please my loves :) #ILoveMyReaders A LOT :)**

 **XOXO-Reghan**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello my loves! I'm super excited to share this chapter with y'all! Only 2 reviews last chapter so I really have no idea if y'all liked chapter 16, but I hope you did! Thank you to those of you did review :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Penelope's eyes shot open as someone's hand covered her mouth.

She struggled against him, but he was too strong for her. She stopped struggling and just stared at him as he reached for something in his pocket.

"If you ever want to see this little girl alive again, then you'll come with me." The man said, showing her a picture on his phone.

Penelope gasped and her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the picture. She knew that little girl and her heart ached as she looked at her terrified face on the screen.

Penelope didn't hesitate. She nodded and he removed his hand from her mouth. She had to go, there was no doubt in her mind that this was the only choice.

He exited the room and she followed quickly. They were practically running down the hall. They stopped outside a bathroom near the entrance and he threw her some clothes.

"Put these on quickly!" He demanded.

Penelope did as she was told.

OOOOOOO

Now wearing a pair of sweats and a plain black t-shirt she quickly followed him out to a silver Honda Civic. She only knew what kind of car it was because she had looked into buying one of these a few years back.

"Climb in the back and lay down, no one can see you. Do you understand me?" He climbed into the front and once again she followed his instructions, curling up in the back seat.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" She asked as he backed out of his parking space.

"You'll know soon dear Penelope. Now be a good girl and stay quiet." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

They drove for about two minutes before he pulled over.

"Give me your phone." He demanded.

"I...I don't have it. It's at the hospital, under the pillow. I swear..." She said honestly.

"If you're lying to me-" Penelope cut him off.

"I'm not, I swear!" She said, curling up into a tighter ball.

"Fine, time to go then." He restarted the car and they were on their way again.

You can stay strong...for her. Penelope thought to herself, closing her eyes tight.

OOOOOOOO

After twenty minutes of searching there was no sign of Penelope. Hotch arrived at the hospital and they all met at the entrance.

"We need to get Abby down here to look at the security tapes. If someone has her he's got to be on those tapes." Rossi said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll call her. Morgan, Rossi, Reid I need you with me on this. JJ you need to stay here with Emily. You may be a target to." Hotch ordered.

"But Hotch, I need to help find her and-"

"No, you and Emily are going to stay here. We need someone here and you need to rest." Hotch said, cutting her off.

"Whoever has her probably has some connection to Thomas. Reid, Morgan I need you to go to the BAU and help Abby. Rossi and I will go to Garcia's apartment just to make sure...lets go." Hotch started to walk away and the rest of the team followed except for JJ and Emily.

OOOOO

JJ paced around the hospital room unable to sit down. Emily watched her for a few minutes, not saying anything.

"Oh god this is my fault. I shouldn't have left her. I knew she was in bad shape, but I still left her." JJ spoke suddenly, her voice wavered slightly.

"We all left her JJ. This isn't your fault. He would have gotten to her sooner or later. She was only alone for a minute, he'd clearly been watching, waiting for his moment. Panicking isn't going to help anything JJ. It's not going to help Penelope." Emily reached out her hand, in case JJ needed some support.

JJ suddenly fell to her knees and started to sob. "She's been through so much and I'm so scared for her..." JJ cried.

Emily moved so that she was kneeling next to her. "Look at me JJ..." Emily paused, waiting for JJ to look at her.

"Penelope Garcia is one of the strongest woman I know and so are you. She'll be okay. Now we need to be strong for her." Emily stood and held out her hand, waiting.

JJ looked up at her and took it, letting Emily help her up.

The two woman looked at each other for a minute, not speaking.

Finally JJ broke the silence and moved to hug Emily. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Emily said, hugging her friend back.

"Has Will tried to contact you? He was here last night, but we wouldn't let him see you. He was pretty upset." Emily said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

JJ sat down next to her and sighed.

"He left me some messages. If he's still angry I don't want to see him. I miss Henry though. I want to see Henry." JJ felt a little guilty about not seeing her son.

There'd been so much going on that she hadn't even asked to see him.

"Get some rest and when you're up to it we'll call them okay?" Emily reached over and squeezed JJ's hand.

"We'll find her." Emily said quietly.

JJ nodded and laid down on the bed. Emily kept a hold of her hand, and stared at the wall, getting lost in her own thoughts.

About a half an hour later JJ was dozing lightly, drifting in and out of sleep.

Emily felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She stood and moved to the other side of the room to answer her phone.

"We think he has Madison. She's missing. Reid and Abby looked through the surveillance footage. It looks like she went willingly. He must have told her that he has her, that's why she went with him." Hotch said not wasting any time.

"We also think we know who has them." Hotch continued.

"Who?" Emily tensed waiting for the answer.

 **A/N: Huge cliffhanger dun dun dun! Don't hate me too much xD But if you've been following closely with Gone/Shattered then you may have already figured out who took them :) Please please please review! #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**

 **P.S If you're reading this right now...you're beautiful! :)**

 **P.P.S I'm super excited for episode 18! Directed by MGG and written by KV and EM. Sad someone's leaving though. 99.9 percent sure it's Morgan :(**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: WOOHOO I found some motivation despite the lack of reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me a lot and I love to hear from y'all!**

 **Enjoy!**

Reid paced anxiously back and forth trying to regain focus on the task at hand.

He hoped Madison wouldn't be harmed or wasn't already. He couldn't imagine how anyone could hurt a sweet little girl like Madison.

"I think I've got something!" Abby exclaimed.

Reid rushed over to her side, looking at the screen.

"How could we have missed this!? We even talked about him before!" Reid had never felt more ashamed in his life. He should have realized right away who it was. The only person left that was connected to Thomas O'hare in any way, was his brother.

OOOOOOOO

"Liam O'hare? But what would he want with Garcia and Madison?" Emily asked.

"We don't know that yet. At first we thought it could be some sort of revenge..." Hotch trailed off and Emily continued on, saying what they were all thinking.

"But his brother tried to kill him. Why would anyone want to get revenge for someone who wants them dead?" Emily racked her brain for a reasonable explanation.

"Unless...what If this IS his way of getting revenge on his brother. He knows Thomas wanted to be the one to kill Garcia and eventually Reid and Morgan...but he couldn't get to Reid..." Emily trailed off and Hotch continued, understanding where she was going.

"So he took someone that Reid cares a great deal about. He probably also feels that Madison was in some way responsible for Reid's escape if he's been watching us this whole time." Hotch said.

"Oh god. No, that's not right. Thomas plans ahead, we saw that before. This whole time we've been focused on Thomas, but what if Liam was actually the back up plan. I don't think this is revenge on Thomas at all Hotch...I think they planned this together. I'll call Abby and see if she can find anything. They may have been in contact the whole time." Emily said.

It was all starting to come together. Everything that had happened up to this point had all been a diversion. The only thing that wasn't part of their plan was Thomas getting caught.

Liam had been standing by in case he needed to step in. If they were right about this theory than Penelope and Madison didn't have much time left.

OOOOOOO

Penelope groaned, as she felt someone shaking her awake. Her head ached so badly she thought she might throw up.

"Miss Penelope! Please wake up, I don't want to be alone anymore! I'm scared!"

Hearing the terrified little voice brought Penelope back to reality. She forced her eyes open and sat up slowly, trying to keep the dizziness and nausea at bay.

"Madison?" She questioned. She couldn't see anything, wherever they were was too dark.

"Yes Miss Penelope...I'm so scared! Where are we? Why did that man take us?" Madison started to cry.

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know. Don't cry, we'll be okay. We have the best team of people out there looking for us. Spencer is looking for us right now. Come here sweet girl." Penelope reached out and Madison reached around in the dark for her.

Madison found Penelope's outstretched hand and took it, crawling closer to her. Penelope pulled her in carefully and hugged her close.

" will find us, he has to." Madison sniffled.

"That's right. He would never give up on us." Penelope said, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her.

As much as she would have loved to curl up into a ball and cry, she knew she couldn't do that. No matter how much her head hurt, no matter how tired or hungry she was she had to stay strong for Madison.

"Are you hurt Madison? Did he hurt you at all?" Penelope asked, continuing to rub slow circles on her back.

"No, he didn't hurt me. I was sleeping and then I was here. I never saw his face. I only heard his voice. On this phone with some guy." Madison said quietly.

"Do you remember what he was saying sweetie?" Penelope asked, hoping that Madison remembered something helpful.

"I couldn't hear very well. He was kind of far away. I think he said something about someone not getting bail. I think he said brother, but I couldn't hear anything else. And then he was yelling and I got scared." Madison started to cry again. "Please I don't want to talk about the man anymore."

"That's alright sweetheart, you don't have to. Shh just relax. I won't let him hurt you. Why don't you just close your eyes and think about some happy things." Penelope suggested.

"Okay Miss Penelope." Madison replied in a whisper.

For a few minutes they sat in silence, until Madison spoke again.

"My mom told me that you were in the hospital. I was going to bring you flowers. I picked them from my own garden. I made you a card too, all by myself. " She said, sounding a little proud.

"Oh sweetheart that's very thoughtful of you. I'll tell you what, when we get home not only can you give them to me, but I'll help you plant some more too." Penelope smiled a little.

"Can come too?" She asked, sounding a little brighter than she had before.

"Of course he can silly girl. Everyone can come! Aaron, David, Jennifer, Emily and Derek." She felt a little weird having to call everyone by their first names, but that's what Madison knew them as.

She winced a little when she mentioned Derek, imagining how awful he must've felt when he saw that she was gone.

"Can we have a picnic?" Madison asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea sweetheart!" Penelope tried to focus on what madison was saying, but her in that moment the nausea became too much for her to bare.

"Madison... I need you to move...please...for a minute." Penelope struggled to get the words out. She didn't want to puke all over the poor girl.

She felt Madison climb out of her lap and took that opportunity to move a little further away before throwing up any water that she had managed to keep down earlier in the day.

"Miss Penelope!" Madison's voice sounded terrified.

"I'm okay honey...stay there." Penelope gasped before puking again.

Penelope fought against the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm her. Liam had clearly knocked her out and considering she'd already had a concussion before that, she guessed it had to be pretty severe now.

She sat there for a few minutes until she felt like it was safe to move again.

"Please don't die! If you die I'm going to be all alone again!" Madison cried.

"I'm not going to die Madison." Penelope managed to crawl over towards the sound of Madison's cries. She needed to lie down, but she also needed to keep Madison calm.

"I have a concussion sweetheart, do you know what that is?" Penelope asked, reaching out and taking her hand.

"My daddy told me that's when someone hits their head very hard and they feel dizzy and sick and tired." Madison said sounding proud again.

"That's right smart girl. Are you tired sweetie?" Penelope asked.

"I guess so." Madison admitted.

"Come on, let's take a nap." Penelope said, laying down and closing her eyes. As soon as she lay down she felt something weird in her breast area.

Her eyes widened and she gasped remembering. Madison was just curling up beside her when she pulled it out.

JJ's phone! She'd grabbed it off the little table as she was following the unsub out of the room and shoved it in her bra! How could she have forgotten?

She pulled it out and turned it on. As soon as the phone turned on Penelope had to close her eyes due to the pain the light had caused.

Penelope squinted at the phone waiting for it to get to the home screen.

"Come on, come on, come on." She mumbled.

The home screen appeared, but Penelope's hopes disappeared as the words No Signal flashed on the screen. The team could still track the phone if they were looking for it, but they wouldn't be. They wouldn't know that she had it so how could they be looking for it?

Penelope slid the phone into the pocket of the too tight jeans that she was wearing and lay back down feeling defeated.

She tried hard to fight back the tears. As if she'd read her mind, Madison moved, curling up against Penelope.

"You were right miss Penelope. If is looking for us then we'll be okay. He'll find us, I know he will." Madison said.

"Thank you my sweet girl." Penelope whispered, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head.

Penelope didn't know how severe her concussion was and she didn't want to leave Madison vulnerable so she didn't sleep, instead she held the little girl close, keeping her protected. No matter what, she wasn't letting that monster anywhere near this little girl.

 **A/N: What do you think? Any predictions? Favorite moment in this chapter? Please review and let me know if you liked it! #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well I finally got this chapter done! It took me quite awhile actually haha. I think this is my favorite chapter in this story so far! I hope y'all enjoy it! Sorry it took sooooo long XD My motivation is kind of lacking right now. I could use some encouragement!**

 **Please review! Enjoy! Thank you for reading!**

Penelope wasn't sure just how long they'd been lying there. The more time that passed, the worse she felt. Madison was sleeping soundly beside her.

She wished she could sleep, but she knew she wouldn't be able to even if she tried. The pain in her head was worse than anything she'd ever felt before, but she refused to cry.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position carefully. She pulled out the phone. She couldn't just sit here and wait any longer. She couldn't be weak anymore because she wasn't alone and if she broke down then Madison would too.

She needed to stand and walk around. Maybe she could get a signal somewhere in here...

Penelope tried to force herself to her feet, but fell right back down as dizziness overwhelmed her. The phone slipped from her hands and she had to reach around for it.

Her hand found the phone and she accidentally hit the home button with her palm, lighting up the screen. The light hurt her head, but she stared at the screen nonetheless. As she looked at the picture on the screen she was filled with determination.

She would get them out alive and she would see her Godson again. Penelope pushed aside her pain and managed to stand. She stumbled forward a couple of steps and found a wall. She used that to help her move around the room. She held up the phone as she moved.

She knew that there had to be signal near by. Madison had said she could hear the man talking on the phone. Penelope moved slowly around every inch of the room. It was very small, smaller even than her office.

She reached what felt like a metal door of some sort and held the phone up high. She moved it around. "Come on, come on." Penelope whispered.

A moment later a little bar appeared on the screen. Just as she was about to dial, she heard footsteps a few feet from the door. She scrambled to get the phone out of sight and dropped to her hands and knees, crawling back towards where she thought Madison was.

She heard a scraping found as the door was unlocked. Suddenly the door was flung open to reveal a very angry looking man. Light flooded the room and Penelope had to close her eyes.

"What the hell are you up to?!" The man shouted. "I heard you moving around in here, what are you doing?"

Penelope took a deep breath, "I just wanted to stretch my legs a little." She lied.

The man stared at her trying to figure out if he should believe her. He just shook his head. "I don't know what my brother saw in you. You're pathetic."

Penelope forced her eyes open, ignoring the pain. "You're Liam, aren't you?"

"Thought you'd have that all figured out by now. Aren't you supposed to be some profiler?" Liam laughed as if that was the funniest thing in the world.

Penelope was about to correct him, but then she stopped. If he truly believed that she was a profiler, she might as well just let him believe it.

"I am, but you're a bit difficult to profile." She said, stroking his ego a little.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" He sounded intrigued.

"Well because we were focused on your brother that we got it wrong." Penelope said. She wasn't really sure what she was doing, she just wanted him to stay away from Madison who was now stirring beside her.

"Interesting...anyway I brought you a little present. He walked back outside, grabbing something and walked back in.

Penelope's eyes widened when she saw what he was holding. Hope bubbled up inside her. He was carrying a video camera. If he was going to film them for the team then all she had to do was let them know she had JJ's phone.

"Miss Penelope?" Madison asked sleepily.

Penelope moved over a little and took Madison's hand. "I'm here sweetheart, shh we have to be quiet."

Madison sat up and scooted in leaning against Penelope's side. Penelope watched silently as Liam set everything up.

"Alright! Who's ready for some fun?!" Liam was shouting on purpose. Penelope tried not to wince as pain shot through her head.

"My brother told me that you played this game, but we're going to step it up a notch. I don't really care enough to ask YOU any questions, but I'd like to know all about little Madison here."

Penelope felt a little sick at the look on his face when he talked about her. It was clear why he's chosen to take her.

Penelope wrapped her arms around Madison, holding her close.

"And we're rolling! Say hello to your team Penelope." Liam smirked.

"Is this live?" Penelope asked quietly.

"Oh no my dear, I'll be sending this to your team via email, but don't worry it won't be traceable." Liam laughed again.

"Why?" Penelope asked, stalling. She didn't want to play his sick game.

"I'm the one who gets to ask the questions. You need to keep your mouth shut if you want miss Madison here to keep all of her fingers."

Penelope's eyes went wide and she shut her mouth.

"Now Madison tell me about how you met Miss Penelope and her team." Liam demanded.

"It's okay sweetie, go ahead." Penelope urged Madison to speak.

"M-Mr. Spencer crawled out of my basement. I called 911 and then I went to the hospital and all his friends were there." Madison whispered.

"And was Penelope there?" Liam asked.

Penelope stared at him, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Yes. She was there." Madison whispered.

"And did she have anything with her? Did she have a gun?" He asked.

Penelope froze. He knew. He knew that she wasn't a profiler. He was testing her.

"No gun. She had a computer." Madison replied.

Thomas glared at Penelope. "I knew you were lying you dumb bitch!"

Penelope flinched as he moved towards her. "You shouldn't lie to me, it's not right Amelia!"

Amelia? She hadn't looked at Liam's file. She'd been so focused on Thomas that she hadn't paid any attention to Liam.

The events that happened next happened so fast that Penelope barely even had time to scream.

Liam reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun. There was a loud bang and suddenly Penelope's shoulder was on fire. She cried out in pain, falling backwards. Madison was screaming beside her.

"Don't move Amelia! I'll shoot Sophie, I swear I will! I-I'll be back. Don't move!"

Penelope tried to sit up, but was struggling. There was so much pain and she was struggling to stay conscious.

"Is he gone Madison?" She whispered.

"Yes miss Penelope. He hurt you! It's all my fault! I said something, made him mad. I'm sorry!" Madison sounded almost hysterical.

"No sweetie. You did nothing wrong. It's okay, just breathe honey. I'll be okay." Penelope pressed her hand to her shoulder and started talking to her team.

"Trace JJ's phone! I have it! Trace it as soon as you get this. Liam O'hare is the unsub, he's not in his right mind." Penelope spoke quickly, her voice pained.

She couldn't stand to speak anymore, the pain was too much. She felt Madison's little hand slip into hers and she squeezed it.

OOOOOO

A few minutes later Liam was back. He was carrying two water bottles and a blanket.

"I have to go to work, keep up appearances you know...I think I've gotten my message across to your team. I'll be sending this before I head to work. Here's some water so you don't die while I'm gone. That would be no fun." Liam said, setting down the water by the door.

"What was the message?" Penelope asked, clenching her teeth, fighting the pain.

"What?" Liam asked, sounding annoyed.

"The message you were trying to get across." Penelope clarified.

"That I'm not playing around." Liam said, picking up the camera and moving towards the door.

"Be good for your mom Sophie." He said, slamming the door and locking it.

 **A/N: So? What do you think? Like it, love it, hate it? Review please! #ILoveMyReaders**

 **XOXO-Reghan**


	20. Authors note!(Please read!)

**A/N: Hey there! I know it's been a long long time since I've written. I'm so sorry for leaving y'all hanging, but life got in the way. I moved out of my parents house for a few months and I was working 2 jobs. I kind of lost interest in Criminal Minds for a bit and moved on to other things. I am now back with the fam and working one part time job while desparately searching for another one.**

 **I will be starting the next chapter of shattered tonight and it will be up as soon as it's done! I'm super excited to get back into this!**

 **I hope you can forgive me for not writing for like 9 freaking months. Here's your chance to reread while I get this chapter done, I'll have to do some of that myself haha.**

 **Another reason I'm posting this is so that I can't back out xD**

 **P.S Not sure if Profilers choice awards are going on, but if they are and you can vote. Please nominate for one of my stories :) It would mean a lot to me!**

 **#ILoveMyReaders XOXO Reghan**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: An we're back! Finally! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Okay here's what I've got on this Liam guy," Abby said as the team gathered around the round table.

"Liam O'hare, 24 years old, grew up in the same house as his brothers, Nathan, now deceased, and Thomas O'hare. He does not have a pretty past. As you know Liam was brought into foster care with both brothers, but Thomas was later adopted by another family. Liam and Nathan remained in foster care moving from home to home. There were reports of abuse in multiple homes. Years later they were reunited with Thomas and were all arrested for theft. Charges were dropped. Liam then moved on and got married to...Amelia Winters. A year later they had a daughter together,Sophie O'hare. He got a job with a Roger's tech company. Two years later there was a terrible car accident in which Sophie was killed. Liam couldn't handle it, he blamed Amelia for the accident and physically abused her for 3 months before she managed to file a domestic abuse report. There wasn't enough evidence to charge him and she left." Abby finished.

"When did he-" Reid started to speak, but he was interrupted by a loud DING from Reid's tablet.

Reid glanced down, surprised. He rarely ever got email from anyone while he was at work, seeing as majority of the people who would email him were sitting in this room. The subject line read _To the BAU._

 _"_ Hey Abby, I'm going to send this to you. Put it up on the screen." Reid instructed as soon as he saw that it was a video file. He had an older tablet that didn't allow for videos.

A moment later Abby's laptop Dinged and the video was up on the big screen.

No one moved as Penelope and Madison's frightened faces appeared on the screen.

"And were rolling! Say hello to your team Penelope." Liam's voice sounded loud, as though he was too close to the camera.

"Can you trace where the link came from?" Reid asked quietly, still listening.

"I'm trying, but I'm not getting anything yet."

"Now Madison tell me about how you met miss Penelope and her team." Reid couldn't help but cringe when Liam's attention turned to Madison.

Everything seemed to be going okay until Madison said that Penelope didn't carry a gun.

"I knew you were lying to me you dumb bitch!" Liam suddenly shouted. "You shouldn't lie to me, it's not right Amelia!"

The team watched as Liam pointed the gun at Garcia. Everyone in the room reacted. Hotch swore under his breath, JJ let out a little cry of fear, Morgan gripped the table as hard and he could. Prentiss, who had been previously been standing, now sat down and Reid sucked in a sharp breath. They all flinched when the gun went off and Garcia went down.

Thomas shouted something else nobody was paying attention to and then left. The team watched, hoping she was alive. A sigh of relief came from JJ as Garcia attempted to sit up.

Madison started to freak out, Garcia quickly calmed her down and then, to the team's surprise she turned back to the camera.

"Trace JJ's phone! I have it! Trace it as soon as you get this. Liam O'hare is the unsub, he's not in his right mind." Garcia's voice sounded pained.

"On it!" Abby exclaimed, relieved to finally have a solid lead. She wasn't wasting any time. Now that Garcia had been shot the chances of her survival were getting slimmer by the minute.

Reid watched as she typed away, growing more and more anxious as the seconds ticked by.

"1355 Old Hokan road, Virginia! It's about 30 miles out!" Abby shouted a moment later.

"Let's go." Hotch said already heading towards the door. The team started to follow, but Hotch stopped.

"Not you JJ. You're not cleared to go into the field." Hotch said firmly.

"I'm NOT staying here. Unless you're going to physically hold me down I'm coming with you." JJ said, walking passed him.

On any normal case Hotch would have argued further, but he knew he wasn't going to win this one so he let it go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

JJ rode with Prentiss and Reid. They were 20 minutes into the 30 minute ride and JJ was getting nervous. Anything could have happened since that video.

Prentiss glanced over and noticed JJ's shaking hands. She kept one hand on the wheel and reached for one of JJ's with the other.

"It'll be okay JJ. We're almost there." JJ gripped her friend's hand tightly, trying to stop hers from shaking.

They remained silent for the remainder of the ride.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are we going to die Miss Penelope?" Madison's asked quietly.

"No sweetheart, I told you before remember?" Penelope gritted her teeth as pain radiated through her body.

"Yeah, but then you got shot." Madison pointed out.

"We're not going to die. My friends will be here soon to rescue us. How about you sing a song for me?" Penelope suggested, too exhausted and injured to speak for much longer.

"Okay ummm hold on. I know some Disney songs. Do you like Ariel?" Madison asked.

"Love Ariel." Penelope mumbled.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat..." Madison started to sing. She wasn't bad for a little girl.

Penelope listened, happy for a distraction.

For the next 20 minutes Madison sang every disney song she knew.

By the last song Penelope was fighting to stay awake and her right arm was growing tired from putting pressure on her left shoulder.

"Hey pretty girl, could you do me a favor? Could you put your hands right here and just push?" She guided Madison's hands onto her shoulder and winced with every movement.

"Like this?" Madison asked.

"Just like that. Keep them there for as long as you possibly can. Tell me if you get too tired okay?" Penelope's words were beginning to slur she was so exhausted.

"Please don't go to sleep miss Penelope." Madison sounded scared.

"I'm trying sweetie." She managed to speak through the drowsiness.

She began to drift in and out of consciousness. She could hear Madison talking and occasionally managed to say a word or two so Madison would know she was alive. However Penelope began to question whether or not she was dreaming when she heard other voices.

"I'll check here, you check the house!"

Was that Reid? Penelope tried to pry her eyes open.

"Liam O'hare, police!" JJ's voice shouted.

Seconds later there was a bang and bright light flooded into the little room.

"Miss Penelope you were right! Your friends are here!" Madison was shaking her.

She managed to open her eyes and saw a blurry JJ and Reid coming towards them.

"Guys there here!" Reid shouted.

"Mr. Spencer!" Madison got up and ran to him.

"Are you hurt?" Reid asked her as JJ ran towards Penelope.

"Nope, but Miss Penelope is hurt real bad." Madison informed him.

"Pen, can you hear me? Where's Liam?" JJ asked urgently.

"Work." Penelope mumbled, trying to sit up.

"Shhh don't try to move yet. The ambulance should be here any second." JJ grabbed her friend's hand.

Sure enough they could hear sirens in the distance.

Penelope heard other voices and felt other hands on her, but she was too tired to keep her eyes open.

She felt herself being lifted and everything went black.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I sacrificed sleep to write this xD But I finally got it out there. Please Review! #ILoveMyReaders XOXO Reghan**


End file.
